


When You Wish Upon A Star

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Heights, Dean/Cas Big Bang, Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas find a hunt in Disney World involving a ghost. The three of them make a trip to Florida and decide to investigate. The three of them try to balance between enjoying time in Disney like a normal family and actually working on the case. Trouble follows Team Free Will wherever they go, even in Disney. Ghosts, witches, and spells get in the way of Team Free Will's attempts to try and have a little Disney fun. Oh and not to mention the obvious non-platonic feelings between Dean and Cas also get in the way of the case. Fingers crossed they will be able to solve their problems before the stroke of midnight!This is for the 2018 Dean/Cas Big Bang!





	When You Wish Upon A Star

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up in case you didn't see the tags, Dean has a fear of flying so idk if that could be triggering for someone but just in case figured I'd mention it.   
> Also, here's a link to the [ art](http://beefnerdles.tumblr.com/post/180053236652/when-you-wish-upon-a-star-dcbb-2018-art)  
> Okay enjoy!

Dean and Cas were sitting at the bunker’s table looking at cute cat videos (Dean will deny it later if Sam asks) when Sam walked in with his laptop.

“How’d you guys feel about a trip to Disney World?” Sam asked.

“I always wanted to go when we were younger. I asked Dad once. I'm sure you can figure out how that went,” Dean said a little bitterly.

“Well there appears to be a case in Disney World believe it or not,” Sam said.

“Really?” Dean asked.

“Yea. So, get this: you know the Haunted Mansion ride there?”

“I’ve heard of it,” Dean replied.

“Well apparently ghosts are involved in the ride; not real ones obviously, until recently. People are saying that real ghosts are in the ride,”

“Well I think those people are crazy, but hey, I’ll take this chance to go to Disney. I mean when are we ever going to get a chance to go again?” Dean pointed out.

“Okay great! Let's pack up and leave in an hour,” Sam said.

“You should come Cas. It’ll be fun!” Dean said.

“Yeah I mean the three of us at Disney- that’s certainly something I never thought would ever happen,” Sam added.

“Ok. I’ll help Dean pack,” Cas replied.

_Of course, he's gonna help Dean_ Sam thought.

So, after an hour team free will was headed to Disney. On the ride over, Cas downloaded some old episodes of Winnie the Pooh cartoons and movies. Cas got so into them, Dean was a little worried it would be his next binging habit.

The Impala pulled up to their hotel. They splurged for the best hotel there, the Grand Floridian. They’d all be sharing a very fancy suite. Dean insisted that if they were gonna go and spend lots of money, then they should go all out.

Needless to say, they looked very out of place. I mean three grown men: two dressed like lumberjacks, one like a tax accountant, weren't exactly typical demographics for Disney vacationers.

Once they put their duffle bags in their suite, they decided to explore the parks before they had to go back at night for the hunt. They went to Magic Kingdom first and Dean insisted on having all of them take pictures in front of Cinderella’s castle. Sam thought it was a little silly, but also thought it would be good to mark the occasion.

The first picture had Dean in the middle with his arms around Sam and Cas. The next picture was just of the Winchester brothers. The last picture they took was of Dean and Cas. Dean put his arm around Cas and stood a little closer to Cas than he did in the first picture. Dean was looking at the camera. Cas was looking at Dean.

_When will these two idiots ever get their crap together_ Sam thought.

Dean and Sam were looking at a map and arguing which ride to go on next when they noticed Cas wasn’t next to them. They walked into one of the shops that sold Disney merch and found Cas by the Mickey Mouse ears. He was looking at one that was honey pot and bee themed, presumably from Winnie the Pooh.

“Dean what are these?” Cas asked.

“They’re Mickey Mouse ears. People wear them if they are overly obsessed with Mickey Mouse,” Dean replied, though he secretly wanted a pair for himself.

“Mickey Mouse?”

“Yea. Here he is,” Sam showed Cas a picture of Mickey Mouse.

“Why are people so obsessed with an oversized and poorly dressed rodent?” Cas responded.

“Because he’s awesome,” Dean said with a stupid grin on his face as he looked for his own pair of mouse ears.

“Dean, you just said they were stupid,” Sam said.

“Shut up!” Dean said as he walked away.

Sam shook his head and continued looking at mouse ears with Cas.

“What about these, Sam?” Cas asked as he held up a pair of plain navy blue mouse ears.

“Try them on,”

Cas put on the mouse ears and looked at himself in the mirror then turned back to Sam.

“What do you think?”

_Dean will love them. They match Cas’ eyes._

“They’re great Cas! You should get them.”

Meanwhile Dean came running over with a dorky grin on his face. “Guys look at these,” he said as he put on a pair of light up Star Wars ears.

“Really?” Sam asked.

“Dude hell yeah.”

Sam shrugged and a red pair caught his eye. He tried them on and Dean and Cas gave him a thumbs up. Dean grabbed the mouse ears from Sam and Cas and paid for them. Meanwhile Sam and Cas went outside to grab a map of the park and began looking at it.

“Alright you guys ready to get on some rides?” Dean said as he came running out of the store with his newly purchased ears on, handing Sam and Cas their pairs.

“Yea. Let’s head to Tomorrowland since it’s at the front of the park so we can work our way back,” Sam suggested.

“Okay, but what ride?”

“Buzz Lightyear!” Sam’s eyes lit up as he said it. “And we can get Fastpasses for Space Mountain while we’re waiting in line,”

“Fast what?”

“Fastpasses, Dean! They allow you to do something else and come back and get in the front of the line at a certain time. Didn’t you read that link I set you about ‘Tips and Tricks for Disney First Timers’?”

“No. I figured we’d just get here and wing it!” Dean yelled as he started walking in the opposite direction of Tomorrowland.

“I believe Dean’s going the wrong way, Sam,” Cas said to Sam.

“He is.”

“DEAN!” Sam yelled and motioned over to him and Cas to tell Dean that he should come back. Dean trudged back.

The trio walked to Tomorrowland, and let’s just say they were a bit out of place in the middle of Florida wearing flannel and a trenchcoat. They probably should have gone shopping for different outfits. People looked at them as they passed by. While they were waiting in line, Sam was busy getting their Fastpasses using an app on his phone. _I’ll do it myself since Dean won’t be bothered to read any information I sent him,_ Sam thought.

“People seem to be staring at us,” Cas noticed.

“That’s because we're dressed idiots out here. I told you we should have stopped to buy something else, but Dean insisted were fine with this. Guess who was right, Dean?” Sam said looking up from his phone with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, shut up!”

They spent only about 5 more minutes in line after that. During this time Sam explained that in this ride you had to shoot at targets to earn points. By shooting at these targets you help destroy Zurg, an evil emperor who is trying to destroy the galaxy.

Once they got to the front of the line they somehow crammed three giant men into one of the small blue space cruisers. How that happened is more of a miracle than God coming back, but still they made it happen. Sam went in first followed by Cas, then Dean. Cas was sitting in the middle and didn't have a gun to shoot with, so he just watched Sam and Dean try to shoot the targets and trash talk each other.

As they were getting close to the end of the ride Sam yelled, “Guys they take our picture up ahead so get ready to smile!”

When there were about two spaceships between them and the camera, the three of them turned to the camera and smiled. When Sam was already facing the camera, Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder. Cas face flushed a little at this. He hoped it didn’t show up in the picture. Hoping to distract from his face blushing, Cas leaned over and grabbed a hold of Dean’s gun and tried to look like he was focus on shooting these imaginary aliens and targets. Dean noticed Cas trying to look cool and badass by holding his gun, so Dean took his other hand, the one not wrapped around Cas’ shoulder, and held his gun, also trying to focus on the targets.

After the picture was taken Sam and Dean looked at their scores.

“Whatcha get Sammy?” Dean asked.

“12,030. So, I’m a Planetary Pilot,” Sam said, looking at the board.

“Ha! I got a 400,210!” Dean said, starting to brag. “I’m a Ranger First Class,” he said proudly.

They walked off the ride and saw their picture. Sam was the only one looking at the camera and smiling. Dean and Cas both had their hands on the guns and looked so serious and focused, as if they were actually fighting real aliens. They thought the picture was funny and decided to buy it. Dean also noticed in the merchandise area they had badges that corresponded to what level you were in the ride, so Dean bought one that said, “Ranger First Class” and wore it around his neck.

“Really Dean?” Sam rolled his eyes when he saw Dean’s badge.

“Hell yeah! Ranger First Class baby,”

They were lucky enough to have an early Fastpass, so by the time Dean was done buying his badge and their photo, it was time to make their way to Space Mountain.

It was mid-morning by this time and the trio was still getting looks with their very inappropriate for the occasion outfits.

“Okay that’s it, I can’t take these people staring at us, we need other clothes, Dean. We need to blend in. Let's not forget the whole reason we are here is to work on a case, so we can’t blow our cover by looking out of place. Plus, if we need people to talk to us about things that they’ve seen, I don’t think they’re going to be interested in talking to three strange men dressed like us,” Sam said.

“Okay yeah good point, but where are we going to get some new clothes? I mean this is all we own”

“There were some shops when we came in that sold clothes. Perhaps they have something in there that is suitable,” Cas offered.

“Great now we’ll look like a bunch of tourists,” Dean said.

“Oh, and that badge doesn’t scream ‘tourist,’ Dean?” Sam shot back.

“I’m a Ranger, Sammy. That’s _not_ touristy.”

“Whatever Dean, let’s just get something else to wear,”

They walked into the shops to try and find something a little more touristy and a little less lumberjack. Sam found a shirt that he thought fit Dean perfectly.

“Hey, Dean. You should get this,” Sam said holding in a fit of laughter and showed Dean a shirt that said “GRUMPY” and had a picture of one the dwarves from Snow White on it.

“Very funny, Sam.” Dean rolled his eyes.

But Dean had to admit he didn't mind the shirt so he took it anyway. Sam was finding a liking to a grey t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it that said, “Disney World”.

“Hey where’s Cas?” Dean asked.

As if on cue, Cas walked out of a dressing room he was in and came out in a pair of khaki shorts and a blue “Magic Kingdom” t-shirt that matched his eyes. Dean stared at him for _way_ too long.

_Really, Dean? Just ask him out already,_ Sam thought.

“Is this appropriate?” Cas asked.

Dean blinked and tried to snap out of the trance Cas had put him in. “Uh yeah Cas that looks great! Let’s pay for this and get to our next ride. What do we have next, Sammy?”

_Dean deflecting? What a surprise. He’s not fooling anyone,_ Sam thought.

Dean took the tags off their new clothes and handed them to the cashier to scan so they could pay for them. Once they left the store they headed towards Space Mountain so they could use their FastPass. As they were walking people stared less at them since they stood out less. 

Dean looked at all the couples holding hands as they strolled through the park. He immediately wanted to take Cas’ hand and hold it as they walked throughout the park. But he couldn’t. He hadn’t told anyone how he felt about Cas, it would look weird to do that now. Besides, they weren’t here for fun or for vacation, he had to remind himself of that. They were here on a case. They had a job to do. But he also felt he should take the opportunity to also have fun since they couldn’t really do anything during the day. Dean decided to just have fun while they could and worry about the hunt when the time came. He was going to enjoy himself. When would he ever get another chance to be at Disney like a normal person?

“Oh, guys as a head’s up they take your picture on this ride,” Sam said as they were walking.

“Another one? What kind of ride is it this time?” Dean asked.

“It’s an indoor roller coaster kind of like you’re flying through space,” Sam said.

Dean immediately felt his stomach turn and he hadn’t felt this nervous since he had to actually fly on a plane. But he didn't want to look silly in front of Sam or Cas, especially when he saw a 10-year-old all excited to get on the ride. Sam was really excited to get on it and walked a little ahead of Cas and Dean as he talked to a dad who was with his family on vacation. As soon as Sam couldn't see him anymore, Dean started to freak out a little more since he no longer felt he had to hide it as much, but he still tried hard to keep himself calm. He wasn’t doing as a good a job as he thought though.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Cas asked.

“Yeah. Yeah Cas I'm fine,” Dean replied.

“Are you sure? Your skin is flushed, your heart rate has increased-”

Dean cut Cas off, “Yea Cas I’m fine, just hot. Y’know? It’s Orlando. I’m just a little hot,” Dean said trying to get Cas to believe him.

Cas didn’t press Dean further.

As they boarded the ride, Sam and the dad ended up in the row in front of Dean and Cas. As they began to strap in, Dean began to panic. The ride began to start and as they were moving slowly towards the big incline that really started the ride, Dean was a wreck. He couldn’t breathe and kept looking for something to grab on to. 

“Dean,” Cas’ voice cut through the panic in Dean’s head. Cas held out his hand for Dean to hold. Dean gripped it tight and calmed down considerably. Cas leaned over and whispered in Dean’s ear, “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you,”

Dean really relaxed then. He didn’t let go of Cas’ hand the whole ride. He eventually started to enjoy it. When the ride was over and they got off, if he held Cas’ hand for a few extra seconds after, well he could blame it on residual nerves. When they saw the picture and it was obvious Dean and Cas were holding hands, Dean blushed redder than Mickey Mouse’ shorts.

“Hey, Cas. Here’s a credit card. Can you go buy our photo for us?” Sam asked Cas, handing him a credit card before Dean could say a word.

“Sure, Sam.”

“Why’d you have Cas go get the photo?” Dean asked.

“Because, I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” Dean played dumb, but he knew Sam wanted to talk about, but he wasn’t about to have that conversation right now, with all these people around and no alcohol in sight.

“You and Cas.”

“What about me and Cas,” Dean said still trying to play dumb.

“You two were holding hands on the ride, Dean. Something you wanna talk about?”

“NO!”

“Aww why not? You two were so cute, Dean,” Sam said teasingly.

Before Dean could say or do anything, Cas walked back with the photo. “I got the photo. What do you want to do now?“

”Lunch. I’m starving let’s find a burger in this place,” Dean said walking away before either Cas or Sam could answer.

“Is Dean okay?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, you know how he gets sometimes,” Sam said.

“Is this because of the picture?”

“Yeah,”

“I was just trying to comfort him,” Cas said, but he didn't want to say why he was comforting Dean since he didn't want to tell Sam that Dean was scared on the ride since he figured that would embarrass Dean.

“Dean got scared, didn’t he? He’s afraid of flying and this reminded him of that, didn't it?” Sam was being perceptive as always.

“Yes. But don't bring it up to him. We don’t want to make him even more mad,” Cas said.

“Agreed. Oh hey, Cas one last thing,”

“Sure Sam.”

“Do you have feelings for my brother?”

“What do you mean?” Cas knew what Sam was referring to, but he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Cas if that were me back there with Dean, I wouldn’t have held is hand or anything like that, but _you_ did. You love Dean don't you Cas, and not in the same way you love me.”

Cas looked away from Sam. “Yes. Yes, Sam I do, but it’s a moot point since he doesn't feel the same way about me, so let’s just drop it,” and with that Cas walked away.

_Those two are gonna be the death of me, _Sam thought.__

__Sam ran to catch up with Dean and Cas. Dean insisted on burgers for lunch, so they headed to Tomorrowland Terrace which Sam read had great burgers. Dean ordered for them and brought their food to the table Sam and Cas were sitting at._ _

__“I can’t believe we’re actually here in Disney World. It’s almost like we're a normal family,” Dean started, “Never thought we’d actually get the chance to visit. When we were in school, I was about 10, and I remember hearing a kid talk about his family’s trip to Disney, and I thought that sounded like a great place to go. And I thought it would be a great place to take Sam to, so I brought it up to Dad and he told me, ‘That kind of stuff is for other families, not ours,’ and then he told me to grab a gun so we could practice shooting targets.”_ _

__Neither Sam nor Cas knew what to say, but eventually Sam said, “You know what? This may not be perfect, but we are a family, and we’re here now, together. And even though we may be here for a hunt, we can still enjoy our time here and get on rides and take pictures like normal families do. We may not be a normal family, but I love you both so much, and I wouldn’t trade having you two in my life for anything.”_ _

__By the end of Sam’s little speech all three of them had tears in their eyes, but none of them said anything. Cas pulled out his phone and told Sam and Dean to get close to him. Cas snapped a selfie of the three of them at Disney with the Cinderella castle in the background. Their life wasn’t perfect, but these moments made it worth it._ _

__During lunch Sam also got them a FastPass for Splash Mountain, since he figured they would want to get on that ride. They left Tomorrowland and headed toward Fantasyland and Cas wanted to go on the Winnie the Pooh ride. Only two of them could fit in the little honey pots that you sat in so Sam insisted Dean and Cas shared one. Since Sam couldn’t really see them, Dean reached down and grabbed Cas’ hand again._ _

__Cas looked puzzled and turned to Dean, “You aren’t scared now. Why are you holding my hand?”_ _

__“Because I like holding your hand,” Dean confessed, turning red, “Do I have to be scared to hold your hand?”_ _

__“No, not at all. I like it too, Dean,” and Cas gripped Dean’s hand tighter._ _

__Cas loved the Winnie the Pooh ride. He was smiling and giggling the whole time and Dean just stared at him with awe. “ _Damnit, Winchester. You’re in love,_ ” Dean thought._ _

__Once the ride was over and they were in the gift shop for the ride, Dean bought Cas a stuffed Winnie the Pooh since he knew Cas would love it a lot. Cas had a big smile on his face when Dean gave him the stuffed animal. Dean loved that smile. He’d buy Cas every damn plushie in the park if it meant he could keep Cas smiling._ _

__They figured they should make their way over to Splash Mountain. It was really hot at this point in the day, so they were glad to cool off with a water ride, plus they had a Fastpass so they wouldn’t have to wait in line very long. They got to the ride, scanned their Magic Bands, and boarded the log-shaped boats that would take them on the ride. Once again, the trio decided to all go in one row. Thankfully the rows were much wider then some of the other rides, so all three of them actually fit comfortably. The three sat in comfortable silence as they went through the ride._ _

__The ride was coming to an end and all the was left was the big drop at the end, where your picture is taken, “Okay guys,” Sam said, as their log boat was going up the big hill before the drop, “They take your picture here, so be ready.”_ _

__“Let’s do a funny one,” Dean suggested._ _

__“Okay guys! Get ready!” Sam yelled when they reached the top of the hill._ _

__Dean pursed his lips for a _very_ dramatic blue steel look, put his hands on his hips, and winked at the camera. Sam stuck his tongue out, and ruined Dean’s blue steel look by giving him childish bunny ears. Cas, just tilted his head and stared, straight-faced at Dean._ _

__When they got off the ride and saw the picture Dean yelled at Sam, “C’mon, Sammy, you messed up my perfect blue steel.”_ _

__“Dean you look ridiculous.”_ _

__“No, I look fabulous, bitch.”_ _

__“Whatever, jerk. And Cas, you were supposed to be funny.”_ _

__“I, uh, didn’t know what to do,” Cas blushed, “so I just kinda titled by head. Dean usually laughs a little at that, so I assumed it was funny.” At this point, both Dean and Cas were blushing, and were very interested at the pattern on the floor._ _

__“Alright whatever, let’s just pay for the photo and do something else,” Sam suggested.  
Sam paid for the photo and they walked outside, “Why don’t we head over to EPCOT,” Sam added._ _

__“Isn’t that like the nerd park?” Dean scoffed._ _

__“I mean there’s more educational stuff there, but there’s other really fun stuff, too. There’s a ride called Test Track where you virtually design your own car, then you get to ride around in another car, doing tests and eventually you get to ride around outside on the track on them.”_ _

__Dean smiled like a little kid, “Then what the hell are we waiting for. Let’s go to EPCOT.” Dean actually ran all the way through the entire park, to make his way over to the front entrance, and over to the monorail station, leaving Cas and Sam to chase after him._ _

__When they got to the monorail station, there was already quite a few people already waiting to board. They didn’t have to wait long for a monorail to show up, but since it was so crowded, they had to spilt up._ _

__“You and Cas find a spot, and I’ll find one,” Sam said to Dean, “Just remember, get off when we’ve reached the transportation and ticket center,”_ _

__Dean, was worried Cas might get lost in the crowd, and since he’s awkward in social settings with lots of people, he grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him into one of the sections of the monorail. There were so many people in their section that they couldn’t move anywhere, and were pressed up against each other, right near the doors._ _

__Dean and Cas were flush up against each other, noses only an inch apart, eyes staring at each other. Dean realized he was still holding Cas’ hand. He was about to let go when he looked out the window and saw they were high in the sky, zooming by. It reminded Dean too much of flying, and he began to panic. His breaths were becoming quicker and quicker. He did the only thing he could do, which was squeeze Cas’ hand tighter, and bury his face in the crook of Cas’ neck. He felt safe being held by Cas._ _

__“It’s okay, Dean. Take deep breaths,” Cas said as he held Dean tighter, “I’ve got you. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”_ _

__Cas figured he would pay attention to when they would have to get off, since Dean was a little out of it right now. When Cas heard a voice say, “This is the transportation and ticket center,” he knew it was their stop and it was time to get off._ _

__“Dean this is our stop. We need to get off,” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. Dean peeled himself away from Cas’ body._ _

__The doors opened and Dean and Cas stepped out, still holding hands._ _

__“Guys over here,” Sam shouted._ _

__Dean and Cas walked over to where Sam was standing. Sam noticed they were holding hands, but didn’t want to bring it up. This was twice now today this happened. He hoped that maybe since they were alone they would talk things out. _Hopefully those two assholes got their shit together,_ Sam thought._ _

__“Okay now we have to wait for another monorail that will take us to EPCOT,” Sam said._ _

__“What?!? We gotta get on another one of those things?” Dean asked._ _

__“Uh yeah, Dean. We clearly aren’t at EPCOT, and I told you this earlier. We needed to get to where we are now, then take another monorail to EPCOT,”_ _

__“Uh, Sam, maybe Dean and I will be in a separate section of the monorail, again,” Cas suggested, knowing Dean would freak out, but wouldn’t want to do so in front of Sam._ _

__“Uh, sure, Cas,” Sam figured they wanted more alone time to either talk through the rest of their crap or make out. If it was the latter, he certainly hoped they kept in mind this was a family vacation place._ _

__Just then the next monorail arrived, and Cas pulled Dean by his hand, and led him into a separate section of the monorail. This particular monorail wasn’t really crowded, so there was no need for them to split up, but Cas knew Dean would be more comfortable that way. Since it wasn’t crowded, Dean didn’t need to be in Cas’ personal space, but Dean still held Cas hand, as he was leaning on him, head on Cas’ shoulder, practically in his lap. Cas just let Dean be, and stared out the window, admiring the views of the central Florida greenery. The monorail came to a stop, and they knew it was time to get off. Before doing so, Cas gave Dean a quick kiss on top of his head. Cas didn’t know why he did it. He just thought Dean could use some love and support, and that felt like the right gesture to make. Dean blushed, and smiled at Cas._ _

__When they got off the monorail, Dean let go of Cas’ hand, and they met up with Sam. The three men walked into the park. Sam was smart, and had used the Disney app he downloaded on his phone to get them all FastPasses for Test Track._ _

__“Okay so let’s get on that car ride,” Dean said, excitedly._ _

__“Dean, I got us a FastPass, so we don’t have to wait two hours in line. That Fastpass is for an hour from now, so we can do something else in the meantime,” Sam explained_ _

__“Okay, Cas,” Dean turned towards Cas, “What do you want to do. Me and Sam have chosen most of the things we’ve done, what do you want to do?”_ _

__“Sam explained to me that there’s something called ‘The World Showcase’ here where they have little areas that are like mini versions of a variety countries. I’d like to stroll through there.”_ _

__“Okay, Cas. Let’s g-“ Dean started, but was interrupted by Sam._ _

__“Uh guys,” Sam interrupted, “Y’know we are here on a case. Maybe we should ask people questions about the ride people are spotting real ghosts on, and maybe we should actually start acting like we’re here for a hunt, Dean, and not on vacation like you think we are.”_ _

__“Sam, you said yourself that we should take this time to enjoy some ourselves a little bit.”_ _

__“Yes, and we have, but when we’re not doing fun stuff, we should also start to get started on this case. We need intel from people here to find out what’s been going on. The only way we’re gonna do that is by talking to people. I’m not saying we shouldn’t have a good time, but we should also do the job we came here to do.”_ _

__“Look, Sam. We’re probably never in our lives, ever gonna make it back here. Hell, I’m surprised we even are here in the first place. Let’s actually enjoy it and try to be a normal family for once and just enjoy this okay? Besides we can’t even do anything until it’s dark anyways, so what does it matter? And there’s like thousands of people here, where do we start? We haven’t even been on the ride to even see if there really is a ghost. If there is one, we have no idea who this ghost is, who their family is or anything, so we have no starting point until we go on that ride later tonight. So, until then, I’m gonna pretend we’re on vacation and just enjoy my time here. You can go wander aimlessly and ask random people who probably aren’t gonna pay attention to you and I’ll meet you at Test Track in an hour!” and with that, Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and stormed off with him._ _

__Everything Dean just said, just made Sam want to find out more information, so he figured he’d do some research, maybe talk to some people who have been to the Haunted Mansion, that was apparently actually haunted, and try to give them more information to work with._ _

__After Dean got mad at Sam and stormed off with Cas, they headed in the direction of the World Showcase._ _

__“Okay, Cas what country do you want to visit first?”_ _

__Cas figured, Dean wasn’t going to talk about his fight with Sam, so he wouldn’t budge, and instead he would just focus on the fact that Dean and he were going to explore mini versions of various countries. Almost like a date._ _

__“I don’t know what countries they have here.”_ _

__“Hang on, let me grab a map,” Dean said as he ran to find a map, so they could figure out where they were going._ _

__He came back to Cas with a map. “Okay so we can maybe hit up 2-3 countries between now and when we have to meet back up with Sam,”_ _

__“Okay, I’d love to visit their version of France.”_ _

__“Okay, Cas, let’s go to France.”_ _

__They walked the rest of the way through the park until they got to the World Showcase. The two of them stopped and pulled the map out again, so they could figure out how to get there, and saw the fastest route was starting at Canada, going through the United Kingdom, then arriving in France. Dean put away the map and resumed walking with Cas._ _

__As soon as they entered the World Showcase, Dean was intrigued by how detailed each country was. As they passed through, on their way to France, Cas told Dean interesting historical facts about Canada and the United Kingdom. Dean turned, listening to Cas very intently, and was very interested in listening to anything Cas had to say. Cas knew so much, and was also quite passionate about certain historical elements. Dean loved that about Cas. Dean and Cas both found themselves smiling, and when Dean looked down as they were walking, he noticed he and Cas were holding hands. Dean instinctively reached out to Cas, and wanted to feel more connected to him. However, Dean didn’t pull his hand away when he noticed, he just squeezed tighter._ _

__They entered the France pavilion, and right away smelled some amazing French pastries. Dean knew he had to have one. Dean ran to find the bakery that the sweet scents were coming from, dragging Cas along with him. When he reached the bakery, he was looking for apple pie or something similar, but couldn’t find anything. Cas was familiar with French food, so he ordered a couple things for Dean he knew he would like._ _

__“Can we have one Flan and Cerises and one framboise,” Cas asked the man behind the counter, in fluent French._ _

___Damn, it really is the language of love,_ Dean thought. He loved hearing Cas talk in French, and was immediately trying to figure out a way to get Cas to speak in more French._ _

__“Hey, Cas, can you order me a drink,” Dean asked Cas._ _

__“Sure, Dean,” Cas then got the man’s attention again, ordering a coffee for Dean, again in fluent French. As Cas spoke, Dean stared at his lips._ _

___Never gonna get tired of that_ Dean thought. He loved hearing Cas speak another language. Cas turned back to Dean, and Dean knew he had to look somewhere else, because currently his eyes were focused on Cas’ lips and he couldn’t have Cas catch him, so he pretended to be very interested in some additional pastries in the case._ _

__“Dean, I’ll pay, go pick up the desserts at the next counter. Did you want to get something else?” Cas asked when he noticed Dean was looking at the pastries again in the counter._ _

__“Uh, no thanks, I’m good. I’ll, uh, get the food,”. Dean said as he awkwardly walked over to the next counter. Cas paid for the what they bought, and met Dean by the table where they got napkins and utensils, and Dean got sugar for his coffee._ _

__“Do you want to sit outside or inside?” Cas asked._ _

__“It’s nice out, let’s sit outside.”_ _

__Dean picked a table outside the bakery, under a tree, so they wouldn’t be in direct sunlight. Cas liked the spot, because the sun was still able to shine a little bit on them, and Dean’s eyes practically sparkled in the light._ _

__“Okay, so I have no idea what you ordered for me, except I know this,” Dean said holding up his cup of coffee, “is coffee, but I have no idea was either of these other things are.”_ _

__“Well there was no apple pie, Dean, since this is supposed to be France, but I picked you up some things, that I figured you would like. So, flan and cerises is a flan tart with cherries, kind of like cherry pie. Try it.”_ _

__Dean tried a bit of it, and groaned at how good it was, “Oh, man this is so good. This might be better than pie.”_ _

__Cas smiled, happy to see Dean enjoying the food, “The next one is called ‘framboise’ and that’s just a raspberry mousse. See how you like that one.”_ _

__Dean took his spoon, and scooped a bit of the mousse to try, “Man, that’s like Heaven right there. Wait, scratch that, given I’ve been to Heaven and seen how messed up that place is, I’d say it’s better than Heaven. A lot better.”_ _

__Cas chucked at that, “I’m glad you like the food, Dean.”_ _

__“Thanks for ordering for me, Cas. I had no idea what was in that case of desserts, and had no idea what to get. You nailed it, Cas. You know me well, man.”_ _

__Cas smiled wide at that._ _

__“So, Cas, tell me what you know about the French. I like hearing what you have to say about each of the countries,”_ _

__So, Cas began telling Dean things about France, while Dean continued to eat the desserts and pastries Cas ordered for him. They sat at the table even after Dean had finished eating, and now that he had his hands free, he reached across, underneath the table, and held Cas’ hand. _What the Hell. We’re in France. Why not?_ Dean thought._ _

__Once Cas reached a stopping point in one of the stories he was telling, Dean asked Cas, “Did you want to visit at least one more country before we have to meet up with Sam?”_ _

__“Yes, I would like to. Where would you like to go, Dean?_ _

__“You pick, Cas.”_ _

__“But I picked coming there, Dean. You should pick where we go next.”_ _

__“Cas, I’m here for you. Me and Sam have picked a lot of things we’ve done today. I want you to pick out the things you want to do. I don’t really care where we go next, as long as you’re happy, and I’m with you.”_ _

___Fuck, that was so cheesy. Like a damn chick flick,_ Dean yelled at himself in his head._ _

__Another voice in his head added, _But it was all true though. You’ve fallen hard for him,_ Dean knew that was true. He couldn’t deny it._ _

__“Okay, Dean, I’d very much like to visit Italy.”_ _

__“Italy, it is,” Dean smiled, as he got up from the table, still holding Cas hand, and the two of them walked towards the Italy pavilion._ _

__They made their way through Morocco and Japan on their way to Italy. Cas once again shared information about each country’s culture and history as they passed through each pavilion. While they were in the Moroccan pavilion, Cas spotted a shop that he was interested in going in, so he and Dean went in._ _

__As they looked around a beautiful red, green, and purple rug caught Cas’ eye. He thought it would be great to add a little touch for the bunker. Dean thought so, too. So, he purchased the rug for Cas. The smile Cas gave was so adorable, that Dean would have bought him any other rug he wanted. Hell, he’d learn how to make a rug and give it to Cas just to have Cas smile like that again._ _

__They finally arrived at the Italy pavilion and Dean was in awe of how beautiful the structures were. Cas was impressed with how detailed and how accurate the replications were._ _

__“So, Cas, tell me what you know about Italy. Like artists, music, architecture.”_ _

__Both Dean and Cas loved this opportunity, because they were hanging out and talking about things that didn’t have to do with monsters, demons, or angels. While they were still technically on a hunt, they weren’t doing any hunting at the moment, so they were able enjoy just being with each other and talking about other things, like normal people would._ _

__As they strolled around and passed beautifully architectured buildings, Dean took pictures of some of the structures he liked the most. In many of those pictures, he was able to get Cas in the foreground of them, explaining things, observing the buildings, or just smiling. Dean would make sure he would never lose those pictures._ _

__As they walked they walked past a photographer taking a few pictures for a family in front of one of the buildings. Dean pulled Cas by the hand, and when the photographer was taking pictures of the family Dean went up to him, “Excuse me? Could you take a picture of us?”_ _

__“Sure,” The photographer responded, “Just stand right over there,” pointing to where the previous family was just standing._ _

__Dean and Cas walked over to the spot, with a beautiful building in the background. Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder, and Cas put his hand around Dean’s waist._ _

__“Okay guys, smile!” The photographer told them._ _

__Dean and Cas smiled at the camera and the photographer snapped a couple pictures. Then Dean turned to take a look at Cas, but at the same time Cas did the same thing to get a look at Dean, so they both ended up looking at each other, smiling. The photographer got a couple pictures of that. Dean and Cas laughed at themselves, and the photographer snapped a final couple photos of Dean and Cas looking at each other while laughing._ _

__She then scanned a card that had the pictures on them, and gave it to Dean, “Okay there you are. Have a good day, and if you don’t mind my saying, you two make a cute couple.”_ _

__Dean didn’t know what to say to that, so he just thanked her and left awkwardly. Cas didn’t say anything, knowing Dean probably wouldn’t want to talk about it, so he distracted Dean with something else, “Dean, are you hungry? We can grab some gelato, if you want?”_ _

__“That’s like ice cream?”_ _

__“Basically, yes.”_ _

__“Sounds good.”_ _

__“Okay, let’s find a place that serves it,” Cas said as he grabbed Dean’s hand, and pulled him along, so they could get gelato. As soon they found a gelato stand, Cas ordered for the both of them, “Excuse, could we get two cups of gelato, please? One cup we’d like to be strawberry-flavored and one cup can be the coffee and caramel flavor, please,” Cas ordered in fluent Italian._ _

__“Okay, coming right up,” the man at the gelato stand told Cas. He then scooped the gelato and put the cups on the counter, “Okay your total is 13 dollars,”_ _

__Cas handed him his credit card, and grabbed the two cups of gelato._ _

__Dean was totally spacing out. He got a little distracted again from hearing Cas speak in yet another language. He really had a thing for Cas speaking in another language. Not only was it really hot, it just reminded Dean of how special and intelligent Cas was. Dean only stopped spacing out, because Cas told him to get spoons for their gelato. He grabbed a couple spoons, and tried to get back to reality, so Cas wouldn’t notice him day-dreaming. Cas noticed, but didn’t let it show, since he figured Dean would be a little embarrassed about that._ _

__“Okay, Dean. This one’s for you,” Cas said, handing Dean his cup of gelato._ _

__“What flavor is it?” Dean asked._ _

__“Try it, and find out. I think you’ll like it,” Cas told him._ _

__Dean scooped his gelato, and took a bite of it, “Oh, Cas, this is amazing. Holy shit this is fantastic.”_ _

__“I’m glad you like it, Dean,” Cas smiled, happy that again he chose something he knew Dean would like._ _

__“Here, Cas, you gotta try some,” Dean scooped some gelato and put his spoon to Cas’ mouth for him to eat._ _

__Cas stared at the spoon for a moment, before taking the bite Dean offered him._ _

__“It is good, Dean.”_ _

__“I know. Coffee and caramel are two things I didn’t think I’d like together, but it turns out they’re amazing together,” _Kind of like me and Cas. Really how cheesy can you be! Dean thought to himself. “So, what flavor did you get?” Dean asked.__ _

___“I got strawberry,” Cas said before he took a bite._ _ _

___“It’s really good. It’s a different taste, but it’s quite good. Try this,” Cas offered Dean a spoonful of his gelato._ _ _

___Dean took it and after a few seconds, declared, “That’s actually surprisingly good. Wouldn’t think I’d like something like that.”_ _ _

___After they shared a bit of each other’s gelato, they began walking some more as they at continued to enjoy their Italian dessert. As they walked, they saw a group of performers playing some music and dancing to it. They walked over to them, and stood and watched as with the rest of the crowd that was starting to form. Dean and Cas watched them perform, as they ate the rest of their gelato. Cas noticed some people were started to dance a little to the music. He took Dean’s empty gelato cup, along with his own, and tossed them out._ _ _

___Dean was confused, but before he could say anything to Cas, Cas grabbed his hand and pulled him a little away from the crowd, but they could still hear the music. Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled Dean close to him. Dean was shocked. He had no idea how to react. He wasn’t really a dancer, particularly not a slow dancer. This was definitely out of his wheel-house. And he’d be dancing in front of all these people. With another man. He didn’t know what to think. Yet, he still wanted to do it. I mean they held hands earlier and no one said anything about that. Dean felt safe with Cas. He loved being with Cas. And he knew he loved Cas, so if Cas wanted to do this, he would. The more he thought about it, dancing with Cas, like a real couple, was something he wanted to do. Deep down he was a romantic person and wanted to please people. So, even though he was scared to do something like this in public, he would be brave enough to do it for Cas._ _ _

___Dean put his hands around Cas’ waist, and pulled him close until there was no space between them. Cas’ rested his head in the crook of Dean’s neck. They danced slowly, to the music. It was like a fairytale to both of them, but Dean would never tell another soul that. It was like they were in their own world and suddenly the hunt, monsters, and their harsh reality, didn’t exist. It was just the two of them, together, and that made them both extremely overjoyed. Dean felt so safe, so loved, and so happy to be with Cas. They didn’t say anything to each other, but just being together made Dean feel happy and at peace. Cas felt the same. Angels didn’t dance. They didn’t have feelings. But Cas was currently dancing, feeling happy and full of love. Being with Dean made him feel a whirlwind of emotions, but they were all good ones. He loved this human with all his heart._ _ _

___The two were immersed in their own world of love and safety when an obnoxious sound of a phone ringing disturbed their peace._ _ _

___“Damnit!” Dean shouted as he broke away from Cas fumbling for his phone. When he found it he saw it was Sam, “Hey, Sam what’s up?”_ _ _

___“Well unlike you, I’ve been getting a lot of helpful information for our hunt. C’mon it’s time for our FastPass and then we can eat and talk about our next steps. Dean, I think we can take care of this tonight.”_ _ _

___Dean’s mind was reeling. His mind was having a hard time adjusting, and getting back to the hunt after the past hour with Cas and their little dancing session._ _ _

___“Dean? Hello?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, uh, sounds great, Sammy, we’ll meet you in a few minute. We’re on our way,” Dean hung up the phone._ _ _

___“Okay, Cas, we gotta go meet, Sammy. Said he has some information for us about the hunt.”_ _ _

____Oh right the hunt,_ Cas thought._ _ _

___Both shared a look that meant they were back to business, but they didn’t want to be. They both knew they were here for a job. They would deal with their feelings later, but right now, they had lives to save, a job to do._ _ _

___Dean and Cas raced over to Test Track to meet Sam. It was pretty crowded, but thankfully, Sam stood out in the crowd, because he’s so tall._ _ _

___“Hey, Sam,” Dean called out to Sam as soon as he spotted him._ _ _

___Sam turned around, and saw Dean and Cas and ran to them, “Hey guys. How have you guys spent your past hour?” Sam asked._ _ _

___Dean panicked, he didn’t want to tell Sam the truth. He knew the line was blurred with his and Cas’ friendship. He knew they were practically over that line. But he was scared to think about that and he was scared to tell Sam. He was just plain scared about the whole thing. So, he worked his way around the situation, “Uh, we just hung out and walked around. Had awesome food from a couple countries. C’mon let’s get on the ride. We don’t want to miss it.”_ _ _

___They scanned their Magic Bands, and headed into the ride. They walked right to the front, where before they actually got on the ride, there were large touch screens where they had to design a virtual car that would be virtually tested by a computer during the ride, and would compete to see who built the best car._ _ _

___Dean was overjoyed at the thought of designing his own dream car. It was red and black, with fancy wheels. Sam designed something a little more practical, and Cas just kinda copied Dean. The vehicle for the ride was a car, that took them to do various physical tests on the car, much like companies would actually test a car they designed. The ride included 6 tests, among them were ones for braking, handling, and off-road abilities._ _ _

___The final test the ride took them on was done outside on a circular track, where the car sped up to 60 miles per hour. During this part of the ride a picture was taken._ _ _

___When the ride ended, they all looked at the scores of their virtual cars had taken, and turns out, Dean designed a car, that was overall, the best._ _ _

___“Hey, look at that,” Dean said, pointing to the mini screen that showed the results of the cars, “I won,” Dean said smugly._ _ _

___“Good job, Dean,” Cas told him._ _ _

___Sam rolled his eyes, “Whatever, jerk. C’mon, they took our picture, let’s go see it,”_ _ _

___They walked to the merchandise store that was connected to the ride, to try and find their picture on one of the monitors in the photo area._ _ _

___“Man, they really sure love to sell people junk,” Dean commented, after he noticed that yet again, after a ride, they were dumped out at more merchandise._ _ _

___“Dean, didn’t you buy, a lot of this ‘junk?’” Sam shot back at Dean._ _ _

___“Shut up, bitch, and find our picture.”_ _ _

___Sam rolled his eyes, and shifted his eyes to the screens with pictures displayed, trying to find their picture._ _ _

___“Hey, guys,” Cas called out, from a few feet away, looking at a different screen, “I found our picture,” Cas pointed at the screen._ _ _

___Sam and Dean walked over, and checked out the picture. Dean started laughing when he saw the picture. The picture was taken when they were racing at 60 miles per hour; Dean was screaming with his hands in the air, like a dork. Because of the wind, Sam’s hair had blown and completely covered his face, so you all you could see was just a pile of golden hair on top of a very tall body. Cas, had absolutely no reaction. He stared ahead, straight-faced, his hands in his lap._ _ _

___“Nice hair, Cousin It,” Dean told Sam, who just rolled his eyes, once again at Dean. Dean turned to Cas, “Oh, Cas, buddy,” Dean started laughing uncontrollably again, before he composed himself, “How did you keep that calm. How were you not, yelling and screaming like me or Sam?”_ _ _

___“I don’t know, Dean,” Cas said slightly irritated that Dean was laughing at him._ _ _

___“Ah, Cas, it’s a good thing you’re cute,” Dean added, then froze when he realized what he just let slip out._ _ _

____Shit_ _ _ _

___Sam and Cas both stared at Dean, neither knew what to say next._ _ _

___Dean didn’t want to talk about his feelings. Not yet, anyway. So, he just quickly brushed it off, and pretended like it didn’t happen._ _ _

___“C’mon guys, let’s just buy our picture and get out of here,” Dean said, as he took a picture of the number of their picture, and headed to the counter to purchase it._ _ _

___Cas and Sam just turned and stared at each other. Neither knew what to say, but both hoped that it meant that Dean was close to confessing his feelings to Cas._ _ _

___After Dean purchased the picture, they knew they had to start focusing on the case, which was the whole reason they were here._ _ _

___“Okay, guys, I think it’s time to start focusing on the case,” Sam said._ _ _

___“Yeah, Sam you’re probably right, so what did you find out?” Dean asked._ _ _

___“Well, while you were off, running around EPCOT, I talked to a few families who were here, and asked them what they thought of those reports of actual ghosts. I found one family that seemed happy about it, because they hoped it was their daughter, Amelia, who died last year. Her death didn’t happen here, but it turns out, they always vacationed a couple times a year, here in Disney, and one of her favorite rides was Haunted Mansion. The family is hoping that it may be her, and they’ll get a chance to see her, again,”_ _ _

___“Well, that probably isn’t a good idea,” Dean said._ _ _

___“No kidding.”_ _ _

___“Did the family say if they were carrying something of hers around, like a jacket, shirt, or something?” Dean asked._ _ _

___“I don’t know. I didn’t get a chance to ask. They got up and left to go eat, before I could ask them,”_ _ _

___“Well, why don’t we just go to the ride, and see if we can even see her first,” Cas jumped in, “Did you happen to see a picture of what see looked like?” Cas asked Sam._ _ _

___“Yeah, I did. They showed me a picture,” Sam told them._ _ _

___“So, if we saw her, you would be able to tell?” Dean asked._ _ _

___“Yeah.”_ _ _

___“Okay, let’s head over, and take a ride, so we can see what we’re dealing with,” Dean said._ _ _

___They made their way back to the front of the park so they could exit. The fastest way again, was to take the monorail, which meant Dean had to be up high again. Cas knew this, and found a way to get him and Dean alone again, “Sam, Dean and I will go into a separate part, I want to talk to him,” Cas made sure Dean didn’t hear._ _ _

___“Oh okay, Cas,” Sam had a feeling those two would finally talk through their shit._ _ _

___Of course, Cas just told this to Sam, so he wouldn’t get suspicious. He did want to talk to Dean about his feelings, but he just wasn’t gonna do it now. He just wanted to get Dean alone, so Dean could freak out about being up in the air, and Cas could comfort him, without Sam seeing them._ _ _

___When they entered, Dean and Cas went in one section down from Sam. As Cas expected, Dean started to get a bit nervous, so he just held Dean tightly, and tried to calm him down. Dean clung to Cas, and was so grateful that Cas was willing to help him out, and not give him shit for freaking out. Eventually, after boarding two monorails, they were finally back in Magic Kingdom. This time, they were there to work._ _ _

___When they entered the park, Sam pulled out a guide map, and tried to figure out where they need to go. “Okay, we need to go the left and towards the back of the park to get to the Haunted Mansion,” Sam said._ _ _

___“Alright, let’s go,” Dean said._ _ _

___As the three walked towards the ride, Dean realized something, “Wait a second,” he blurted out._ _ _

___“What?” Sam asked._ _ _

___“Suppose this ghost is real, and it does show up. How are going to take it out without any weapons? We don’t even have salt. And what are we going to do about all the people on the ride? How are we supposed to save them?”_ _ _

___“Well, from what I read in the article about this whole ghost thing was people reported seeing the ghost, but it didn’t really do anything. She just stood in the ride, and occasionally wandered around, but it was obvious that she wasn’t part of the ride so people knew she may be real. But, from what I saw, there were no reports of the ghost becoming hostile or anything. Apparently, she just looked confused and kinda lost. One person said, she looked like a little kid who lost their parents here, and was trying to find them.”_ _ _

___“Okay, so the ghost isn’t hostile yet, so we can just go and catch a glimpse of her and then come back later, to see what we can do,” Cas suggested._ _ _

___“Yeah let’s do that. And hope that the ghost doesn’t go off while we’re unarmed,” Dean added._ _ _

___So, they walked up to the ride, which was set inside an old house, that was meant to look like an old haunted mansion. Sam admired the beautifully detailed exterior, “Y’know I gotta say, it’s really great how all the rides here are so beautifully detailed. Like you can tell a lot of planning went into these rides.”_ _ _

___Dean just rolled his eyes, “C’mon let’s go in.”_ _ _

___They went into a small room, where creepy old portraits hung on the walls, and a giant chandelier hung from the ceiling. They filed into that room with lots of other people who were waiting to get on the ride as well. When everyone was let in and the door was closed, the room went completely dark. Some of the young kids screamed. A man’s voice came over the speakers in the room, and explained how they were all trapped in a mansion that was haunted and the walls were growing and shrinking and doing all kinds of things._ _ _

___Dean rolled his eyes at how cliché and dumb this all was. After the man’s little speech was over, the doors on the other side of the room opened up, and they began to board the ride. However, the little boy in front of Dean, got scared and starting screaming, “I don’t wanna get on the ride. Mommy, please don’t make me. I’m scared! I don’t want the ghosts to hurt me,” he started to cry a little._ _ _

___The mom just dragged him along and said, “C’mon it’s not scary, just keep going,” that didn’t help the boy at all._ _ _

___Dean jumped in. He knew what it was like to be scared, and have a parent ignore you. And while this wasn’t as dangerous as some of the situations that John put him in, Dean still wanted to make sure the little boy was okay, “Don’t worry, if a ghost tries to hurt you, I’ll protect you. No need to be scared,” Of course, while everyone else assumed Dean was just trying to make the boy feel better, Dean also knew that if the real ghost was there, he would protect that boy with his life._ _ _

___Cas’ was so touched by what Dean did. Dean being brave and helping little kids was nothing new, but Cas just found what Dean did so sweet._ _ _

___Sam, Dean, and Cas, all squeezed into a one of the little black ride buggies, and kept their eyes peeled for the ghost._ _ _

___“There! There she is,” Sam pointed._ _ _

___The ghost was a little red-headed girl in a red Minnie Mouse shirt and jeans. She clearly was not part of the ride. When she noticed the three of them looking at her, she smiled and waved at them. Sam, Dean, and Cas, didn’t know what to do, so they just smiled and waved back._ _ _

___Their little buggy they were riding in, left that part of the ride, and they could no longer see her. Once the ride was over, they left the ride, and went off to a part of the park that was away from a lot of people, so they could talk about what they would do._ _ _

___“That’s the ghost?” Dean started off the conversation._ _ _

___“She didn’t seem hostile, like most ghosts usually are,” Cas added._ _ _

___“Maybe, she really is here, just looking for her family, so she can say goodbye to them,” Sam suggested._ _ _

___“Maybe, but I don’t know,” Dean said, a little skeptical that this wasn’t going to end ugly._ _ _

___“Look, if she died last year, and she hasn’t gone hostile, and people have been reporting seeing her the past few days, but no fatalities, just something strange, I think this may not be as bad as we initially thought,” Sam said._ _ _

___“Yeah, that’s a good point. But I still say we come prepared, when we come back tonight,” Dean said._ _ _

___“What are we going to do about her family who is here? What are we going to tell them?” Cas jumped in._ _ _

___“I don’t know, Cas,” Dean told Cas._ _ _

___“Why don’t we bring them with us? We can have them say goodbye to her, before we get rid of her ghost,”_ _ _

___“Why would you want to put them in extra danger?” Dean asked._ _ _

___“So, they can say goodbye. I think they’ll be okay, since Amelia’s ghost doesn’t seem to be hostile or trying to hurt anyone. Besides, we need to know where she’s buried, and her family can tell us,” Sam countered._ _ _

___“Alright, fine,” Dean said._ _ _

___“Guys, look!” Sam pointed in the direction of the Haunted Mansion ride._ _ _

___“What are we looking at?” Cas asked._ _ _

___“Over there is her family,” Sam said._ _ _

___“They must be hoping to see her,” Cas said._ _ _

___“Well, we can’t let them. Not with all these people around. What if they see her, and start calling out to her or try to touch her or something? That’s not gonna end well,” Dean said._ _ _

___“We can try to convince to her family to come with us at night to see her,” Sam suggested._ _ _

___“Do you really think that would work?” Cas asked._ _ _

___“It’s worth a try,” Sam responded._ _ _

___Dean shrugged his shoulders, “Why not?”_ _ _

___The three of them I walked over to the family. The mom of the family recognized Sam, “Oh hey, you were the guy we were talking to earlier at EPCOT,”_ _ _

___“Uh, yes, we were. Let me introduce you to my family. These are my brothers, Dean and Cas,” Sam told them._ _ _

___“Hi, nice to meet you,” and the she shook each Dean and Cas’ hands, “So, have you enjoyed your time here so far?” She asked them._ _ _

___“Yes, we have,” Sam said, before he knew what he had to ask next, “So, have you guys gotten on this ride, yet?”_ _ _

___“No, actually, we were just about to,” the mom replied._ _ _

___Sam, Dean, and Cas, all gave each other these looks. They knew they had to talk her out of taking her family on that ride now._ _ _

___“Actually, about that,” Sam started, “We uh, just went on that ride, and we did see your daughter-“_ _ _

___Before Sam could finish, the mom interrupted, “Oh, you did! Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s really her,” the mom started to tear up and get all emotional at the chance at seeing her daughter again, even if it was her as a ghost, “I can’t believe we get to see her again,”_ _ _

___“Um, actually I think it’s a better idea if you don’t see her now,” Sam said._ _ _

___“What? Why?” The mom was shocked, but also a little angry that Sam was telling her what she should or shouldn’t do._ _ _

___“Because, you’re gonna freak a lot of people out, if you confirm that your daughter, who has passed away, is actually on this ride. Please, we have another way, where you can get more privacy and more time with her, and get a real chance to say goodbye,” Sam pleaded with the mom._ _ _

___“How?”_ _ _

___“We were going to come back later, after the park was closed and get on the ride and walk through it to find her. You can say goodbye then.”_ _ _

___“How can you do that? How do you know so much about ghosts?” the mom asked, wanting to believe Sam, but was also a bit suspicious of Sam too._ _ _

___Sam, Dean, and Cas all looked at each other, and shared a look of agreeance, before Dean jumped in the conversation, “It’s sort of our job. We hunt ghosts. For a living,” Dean said, figuring the best way to convince her was to tell the truth, as much as he hated that idea, so he left out other details like how the ghosts can sometimes go violent, and all the other monsters they also hunt._ _ _

___“Oh,” the mom said, not really knowing what to do with that information._ _ _

___“Yeah, listen I know it sounds pretty crazy, but we’ve done this before. We’ve helped other people with situations like this. It’s what we do, and we want to help you. Please, just come with us tonight,” Sam pleaded with the woman._ _ _

___The mom looked at all three of them before saying, “Okay. We’ll come with you. I know it sounds crazy to believe you, but I do. I’ve had three kids, I can pretty easily tell when someone’s lying to me. I don’t think you’re lying to me,”_ _ _

___“We aren’t. We promise we’re gonna help you,” Cas added._ _ _

___“Meet us at the Grand Floridian Hotel at one AM, tonight. We’ll go over then,” Sam said_ _ _

___“And here’s my number. Call us if you need anything,” Dean said handing the woman a piece of paper with his number._ _ _

___“Thank you. I’ll see you tonight,” the mom said, before she walked off to rejoin her family and explain to them, the best she could, why they weren’t getting on the ride._ _ _

___The trio walked away from the mom, and decided it was time to grab something to eat. Mostly Dean decided he wanted to eat._ _ _

___“C’mon, guys, follow me,” Dean said, leading the towards the front of the park, towards the exit._ _ _

___“Where are we going, Dean?” Cas asked._ _ _

___“I made us a reservation,” Dean smiled._ _ _

___“Where?” Cas replied._ _ _

___“Chef Mickey’s.”_ _ _

___“You mean a restaurant for kids?” Sam asked, clearly not impressed._ _ _

___“It’s a classic restaurant at Disney!” Dean yelled back._ _ _

___“Really, Dean?”_ _ _

___“Yes! We’re gonna be a real family, you, me, and Cas, and eat at a Disney restaurant and take cheesy pictures and that’s final,” Dean said, putting his foot down on the matter._ _ _

___Sam and Cas couldn’t argue with that. Besides, it would be fun, they thought. The three of them exited the park, and walked to the hotel where the restaurant was, since it was right across the street and Dean preferred to walk there as opposed to taking the monorail again._ _ _

___They entered the hotel and walked over to the restaurant. They checked in and were told it would be about 10 minutes, before their table was ready, and were told to have their picture taken in the meantime. The three of them looked confused about taking a picture while they were waiting for a table, but the hostess told them that it’s part of the experience at Chef Mickey’s to have your photo taken in front of a giant Mickey Mouse in a chef hat next to plates and a fork and spoon._ _ _

___When it was their turn for a picture, Cas stood in the center with Dean and Sam on both sides of him. They all leaned in close together and had their arms around each other and smiled for a picture._ _ _

___“Great picture, guys,” the photographer said, “it’ll be brought to your table during your meal.”_ _ _

___“Thank you,” Dean said, when the buzzer in his hand started beeping and lighting up, signaling it was time for their meal._ _ _

___The trio headed to the hostess podium. The hostess grabbed menus and led them to their table. After they sat down at their table, a waiter came along and greeted them._ _ _

___“Hello. My name is Rob, and I’m your waiter. The food is buffet style, so I’ll just be here to take your drink orders and answer any questions you have. So, what would you all like to drink?”_ _ _

___“I’ll, uh have unsweetened iced tea,” Sam said._ _ _

___“I’ll have a coke,” Dean said, “And he’ll have a glass of water,” Dean said pointing to Cas._ _ _

___“Okay, I’ll bring those right out to you, and you all are free to get started with the buffet,” the waiter left to get their drinks._ _ _

___“Okay, let’s eat,” Dean said getting up. “Cas, come stay by me, so people don’t get suspicious, because you’re not eating.”_ _ _

___Sam rolled his eyes at that._ _ _

___“C’mon, Cas” Dean said heading over to get a plate, actually make that two plates. People assumed one was for him and one for Cas, but in reality, they were both for him. Dean piled both of his plates full of food, and there wasn’t a green vegetable in sight. Sam, of course, had salad on his plate, and rolled his eyes at Dean’s food selection._ _ _

___They made their way back to their table after getting their first round of food. Dean and Cas sat next to each other, Sam across from them. They were eating and enjoying their meal, just talking and enjoying time to just relax, when all the sudden, a song came on in the restaurant, and everyone jumped out of their seats and started dancing, swinging around their green napkins._ _ _

___“What the Hell is happening?” Sam said, a little startled._ _ _

___“I don’t know,” Cas said._ _ _

___“C’mon guys, get into it,” Dean said, as he jumped out of his seat and started swinging his napkin around._ _ _

___Sam and Cas shrugged their shoulders and started dancing along. When the song ended everyone clapped before sitting down in their seats. Sam and Cas continued eating while Dean went back up to the buffet for seconds._ _ _

___“Does anyone else find it weird that there are people walking around in costumes dressed as giant cartoon characters while people are trying to eat?” Cas asked._ _ _

___“It’s supposed to be cute. Little kids love meeting who they think are the favorite characters,” Sam replied._ _ _

___“Hey guys! Look who I found!” Dean walked back over with another full plate and next to him was someone in a Minnie Mouse costume._ _ _

___Sam rolled his eyes. “Really, Dean?”_ _ _

___“Yes. C’mon. Let’s get a picture.”_ _ _

___“No, Dean. It’s stupid.”_ _ _

___“I’ll do it, Dean,” Cas said._ _ _

___“Thank, Cas. I’m glad someone is having a good time,” Dean glared at Sam._ _ _

___Sam rolled his eyes again, but snapped a picture of Cas, Dean, and Minnie Mouse._ _ _

___The trio finished their meal and paid the bill. They walked together up the stairs to board the monorail. Dean wanted to explore more of the park that they didn’t have the opportunity to during the day. Plus, he wanted to watch the fireworks, which he heard were amazing._ _ _

___“Okay, so we should probably head back to the hotel and get our gear ready for tonight,” Sam suggested._ _ _

___“Sam, everything we need is in the Impala, which is parked here. It’s just gonna be a simple salt and burn, once we let the family say goodbye. For once, we have an easy hunt, let’s just enjoy it and the fact that we’re in _Disney_ , and just enjoy life for a change,” Dean said._ _ _

___“Dean, we don’t know if this is gonna be a simple hunt. You know how it is, stuff can change on a dime, Dean. I’d just rather be prepared,” Sam pleaded with Dean to understand that the shouldn’t just go in and expect this to be easy and that they need to take this seriously._ _ _

___“Y’know what, Sam, if you wanna go waste your time in the hotel room that’s fine, but I’m gonna take advantage of the fact that we have this insane opportunity to be in Disney, like a normal family, and walk around the parks like a tourist eating ice cream,” Dean fired back, just wanting Sam to enjoy the fact that they are actually in a nice place for a hunt and not the middle of some small, crappy town in a shitty motel, “Look, Sam, I know we gotta take care of business. I get that, but we can also have some fun, too.”_ _ _

___They both calmed down a little. Sam still wasn’t really in the mood to be walking around Disney at night, but he figured Dean probably wanted to spend some more alone time with Cas. No surprise there. He figured he’d go back to the hotel and just look at more lore and chill out before they had to get back to work._ _ _

___“Look, why don’t you two go hang out here for a while and stay here until the park closes and it’s time for us to go to work, and I’ll text you when I’m on my way with the family,” Sam said._ _ _

___“Okay, and we’ll find somewhere to keep hidden here while we’re waiting for you, and help you guys get in,” Dean replied._ _ _

___“Okay, sounds good.”_ _ _

___“Here,” Dean said, tossing Baby’s keys to Sam, “You’ll need the car to bring the family here after hours. Just don’t hurt her.”_ _ _

___“I won’t, Dean I promise. See you guys later.”_ _ _

___Sam walked away to catch a different monorail when he heard Cas call out to him._ _ _

___“Hey, uh, Sam.”_ _ _

___“Yeah, Cas?” Sam stopped and turned around._ _ _

___“You’re going to the car, right?” Cas asked._ _ _

___“Uh, yeah, why?” Sam was confused. Cas just heard he was going there, so why would he ask._ _ _

___“And it’s parked in the Magic Kingdom parking lot?” Cas said, with a little bit of a knowing tone._ _ _

___“Uh, yeah,” Sam said sheepishly, getting what Cas was trying to say._ _ _

___“Then shouldn’t you be boarding the same monorail with us since we’re all going to Magic Kingdom?” Cas asked, with a cocky attitude, since he knew he was right._ _ _

___“Yeah,” Sam sighed, as his shoulders dropped, feeling a little silly for going the wrong direction._ _ _

___Cas cracked a smile at Sam, who nudged Cas on his shoulder. Dean looked at the two having this cute brotherly moment, and shook his head. Not because Sam and Cas were joking around with each other, that was normal for them, and he loved seeing them like this. It was just still so surreal for Dean to be at a place that normal families went to and Sam and Cas just had one of those “normal moments” and were joking around. Dean knew he belonged as a hunter with Sam and Cas, saving people and hunting things, but he still loved these moments where they weren’t in the middle of getting stabbed or shot at, and the three of them could just be together, laughing and hanging around, like a normal family that had normal jobs._ _ _

___Dean’s train of thought was interrupted by a literal train, as the monorail barreled through and pulled up to them. Dean’s stomach got uneasy again as he was about to go up high again, and this time he was in front of Sam, so he couldn’t be all cuddled up with Cas to help comfort him. He just couldn’t do that in front of Sam. He had nothing against anyone who was gay or bi or anything like that, and genuinely believed anyone should be with whoever they wanted. However, when it came to himself, that was different, and showing it in front of Sam made him nervous. He didn’t know how Sam would feel about him if he found out. He didn’t know if Sam would see him differently or treat him the same if he ever found out, so Dean often did his best to not show those things around Sam._ _ _

___The three of them boarded the train, and Cas, knowing that Dean needed someone to calm him, wrapped his arms around Dean to help comfort him. Dean shook off Cas, knowing that Sam could see him. Dean really wanted to be in the comfort of Cas’ arms, but didn’t want Sam to see him look weak or need help. And he really didn’t want Sam to know about his feelings for Cas._ _ _

___Finally, the monorail came to a stop, and Dean could finally breathe again. They de-boarded the monorail and strolled down the ramp. Sam made a right towards the parking lots, and Dean and Cas made a left to head into the park. When Dean and Cas were alone, Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ hand. Cas pulled it away, and Dean shot Cas a confused look._ _ _

___“Dean, what’s going on?” Cas asked._ _ _

___“What do you mean?”_ _ _

___“Why did you not want me touching you in front of Sam?”_ _ _

___“I dunno, Cas.”_ _ _

___“Dean, it’s okay that you feel scared when you’re up high and feel like you’re flying. I know you have a fear of that. It’s okay to be scared, and need someone to comfort you, Dean. Needing help, doesn’t make you weak, Dean.”_ _ _

___Dean sighed, “I know, Cas, I’m sorry. It’s just, I’m so used to shoving down my fears and building up walls, and whenever something pokes at those, I just shut everything out.”_ _ _

___“Well, admitting the problem, is half the battle,” Cas smiled._ _ _

___“I can’t promise, it’s gonna happen quickly, but I am gonna try to get better with that Cas.”_ _ _

___“I’m proud of you, Dean.”_ _ _

___“Thanks, Cas.”_ _ _

___Dean, held out his hand for Cas to take, and he took it. Once Dean and Cas were inside the park, the sun was mostly set and it would be dark soon, which meant a potentially romantic atmosphere and fireworks. Dean felt nervous and excited all at once. Dean felt excited that he and Cas were gonna explore the rest of the park, alone, together, at night, wearing their mickey mouse ears. To other people in the park, they probably looked like a normal couple._ _ _

___“So, Cas, where to next?” Dean asked, turned to look at Cas, but Cas was no longer standing next to him. Dean started to panic. He didn’t even notice he wasn’t holding Cas’ hand anymore and he had no idea where Cas had gone. Thankfully, Dean happened to catch a glimpse of that hair of his through the window of one of the stores, and went after him. “Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked, panting from running into the store._ _ _

___“I’m buying this,” Cas said, holding up a Winnie the Pooh version of mouse ears, “Wait, why are you panting? Is everything okay?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, Cas everything’s fine,” Dean waved him off._ _ _

___“Dean, you’re sweating,” Cas commented, as he put his hand to Dean’s forehead trying to figure out what was wrong with him._ _ _

___Dean shook off Cas’ hand, “Cas, I’m fine, really, I’m sweating because I ran in here after you, because I didn’t wanna lose you in all these people.”_ _ _

___“You’re sweating, because you ran 20 feet from the road to inside this store?” Cas had a bitch face that he clearly learned from Sam._ _ _

___“Whatever, let’s just get the ears you want.”_ _ _

___“If you guys need suggestions for a pair, I think I can find you a pair you may want,” a store associate said to them, “Follow me.”_ _ _

___Dean and Cas followed the guy over to a large display of pride-themed ears. The ears were covered in sparkly sequins in a rainbow pattern. The guy picked up two pairs and handed them to Dean and Cas._ _ _

___“Try them. I think you’ll like them. If you need me, I’ll be at the counter over there,” and the guy walked away._ _ _

___“Dean, why would this man think we’d want something like this?”_ _ _

___“Because, he thinks we’re together, and the rainbow is a symbol for people who are gay.”_ _ _

___“Oh,” Cas said, before reaching over to grab a pair of the rainbow ears. Cas put the ears on his head. He looked at himself in the mirror, and liked them, “What do you think, Dean,” Cas said, as he turned to Dean._ _ _

___Dean, though not homophobic, wasn’t a guy that was a big fan of wearing rainbows. He wasn’t one to judge, and if this made Cas happy, then he was happy, “They look great, Cas.”_ _ _

___“Thank you, Dean,” Cas smiled._ _ _

___Cas took off the rainbow ears, as he noticed another pair of ears that were Winnie the Pooh themed. On the drive over, Cas had watched a bunch of Winnie the Pooh cartoons on one of their tablets. He really loved seeing how these cute little animals had made their own little family and formed friendships. Plus, he really loved the character Pooh. Cas tried on the Pooh ears, and smiled big. Dean knew that smile meant Cas was really happy. And he’d do anything for that smile, so he bought Cas the ears and put on his own pair he bought earlier._ _ _

___“Okay, Cas, we gotta just buy some time before the park closes, before Sam comes with that family, so we can take care of the girl’s ghost.”_ _ _

___“Okay, well, we need to find a place to hide out, so we can wait for Sam to come. Maybe inside one of the restrooms or one of the rides?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, that’s not a bad idea, Cas. C’mon, let’s go try to find a hiding spot.”_ _ _

___The hunter and the angel left the store, when they were met with huge crowds along the street._ _ _

___“What the Hell is going on?” Dean said, to no one in particular._ _ _

___“C’mon, Dean,” Cas said, dragging him by the hand, and navigating them through the masses of people, who were waiting for the fireworks. Unfortunately, the navigating didn’t go as smoothly as Cas had planned. There were so many people, all trying to find the best spot, and keep track of their kids, they kept slamming into the two of them, often causing them to bump into each other and touch. Dean didn’t mind, though. He actually enjoyed being pressed so close up against Cas each time they had to move through a small gap in the crowd._ _ _

___When they reached the end of the crowd, Cas let go of Dean’s hand, which Dean wasn’t happy about, and began to walk around the park, in search of a spot to hide in. As they were walking, they heard a giant exploding sound and saw a flash of light, and turned around to see the fireworks going off. Dean wasn’t super big on fireworks, he was ready to keep walking._ _ _

___“C’mon, Cas, let-“ Dean was ready to pull Cas away, when he noticed how fascinated Cas was with the fireworks. Dean noticed Cas looking up at the sky, in awe. Dean couldn’t bring himself to pull Cas away, so he let Cas watch the fireworks a little bit._ _ _

___“They’re beautiful, Dean,” Cas said, eyes still fixated on the sky._ _ _

___“Yeah, Cas, they are,” Dean had to admit, these fireworks were pretty cool, plus, he hated to admit it, but the cute Disney music made the fireworks even better._ _ _

___Dean caught himself staring at Cas, watching the light from the fireworks reflect off Cas’ face. He couldn’t help himself. The fireworks. The music. And Cas’ lips were right there. Dean knew he came close to doing something with Cas earlier in the day, and know with the cliché of the music and fireworks, Dean felt himself leaning in towards Cas, and rested his head on Cas’ shoulder. Cas didn’t say anything, but he wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, and the two of them stood there just admiring the fireworks._ _ _

___Dean and Cas were just standing in the moonlight, enjoying the fireworks and each other, when the sound of Dean’s phone going off jolted them out of their little moment of happiness._ _ _

___“Oh, uh, hey Sam,” Dean said, answering his phone._ _ _

___“Hey, how’s it going? Have you found a spot yet to hide in?” Sam asked._ _ _

___“No, uh, still looking. We’ll call you when we find something.”_ _ _

___“Okay, well hurry, Dean. Park is gonna close sooner than you think, and we gotta get that ghost taken care of.”_ _ _

___“Yeah, I know. We’ll keep looking. See you, soon,” Dean said, hanging up the phone._ _ _

___“Alright, c’mon, Cas. Sam’s on us about finding a place to hide, so we can sneak him and the family in.”_ _ _

___Dean and Cas walked off, fireworks still going on, in search of a spot they could hide in._ _ _

___“Okay, so probably our best bet is to hide inside one of the rides until the park closes. And then get out after it closes and let Sam in,” Dean said._ _ _

___“Okay, but Dean, this place has a lot of advanced security we need get past, so we can open up the park to Sam, without setting off any alarms,” Cas pointed out._ _ _

___“Crap, I hadn’t thought of that.”_ _ _

___“Well there’s probably a main control panel somewhere. I can see if I can override it.”_ _ _

___“If there is one, it’s probably beneath the park. We can get into it later. For now, let’s work on finding a spot to hide and worry about the security after that.”_ _ _

___The two of them went from ride to ride looking for the best possible spot to hide. Unfortunately, by the time they realized the park was going to close in a few minutes, they hadn’t really picked out a spot and had just been riding rides the past hour. So, they had to just choose the closest ride they could find, which happened to be the Adventures of Winnie the Pooh._ _ _

___“Okay, so we get in and ride it and then what?” asked Dean, thinking out loud as they were walking up to the ride._ _ _

___“I have an idea. I got this,” Cas said._ _ _

___“You sure?”_ _ _

___“Yes, Dean,” Cas said exasperated._ _ _

___“Okay, just checking, because lying ain’t exactly your strong suit.”_ _ _

___“Don’t worry, Dean. Just trust me.”_ _ _

___“I do trust you, Cas.”_ _ _

___“Okay guys, you’re the last ones on before we close,” the ride attendant told them._ _ _

___The two of them got climbed into the honey pot-shaped cart and the ride began. Cas really enjoyed this particular ride. He smiled watching all the scenes unfold. Dean loved seeing Cas so happy and smiling. He just stared, watching him react to the ride, wishing they could stay in this happy little bubble forever._ _ _

___When the ride was almost over, it was time for Cas to put his plan in action._ _ _

___“Dean, get down,” Cas said._ _ _

___“Huh? What?” Dean said, not expecting Cas to just snap into hunter mode._ _ _

___“C’mon, Dean,” Cas said dragging him and Dean on the floor of the ride cart, the two large men squeezed into a very small space._ _ _

___“Cas, what are we doing?”_ _ _

___When the ride attendant came to check the cart to make sure no one else was left, Cas popped up and placed his hands on each side of the guy’s head and said to him, “No one else is left, let’s close the ride and go home.”_ _ _

___The ride attendant walked away and told the other workers, “No one else is left, let’s close up the ride and go home.”_ _ _

___The ride attendants finished closing the ride and left, leaving Dean and Cas alone._ _ _

___“Cas, what was that?” Dean asked, once they were alone._ _ _

___“A little trick so the guy wouldn’t come looking for us. I just made him think no one else was here and tell that to everyone, so they’d leave us.”_ _ _

___“Wow, Cas. Or should I say Obi-Wan.” Dean said, joked. “These are not the droids you’re looking for.”_ _ _

___“Huh?” Cas titled his head._ _ _

___“C’mon, Cas. You remember Star Wars don’t you?”_ _ _

___ _

___“Oh, yes. Oh, now I get it,” Cas blushed._ _ _

___Dean smiled. “Okay, I’ll text Sam and tell him we’ve found a spot to hide. He’s gonna wait in the parking lot until he sees the park has closed, and tell us it’s time to let him in,” Dean said, pulling out his phone._ _ _

___It was about another half an hour until Sam texted him, telling him that it was okay to come get him._ _ _

___“Now, there’s probably gonna be security walking around the park. Can you use your angel mojo and knock ‘em out for a while?” Dean asked._ _ _

___Cas nodded._ _ _

___“Great, c’mon let’s go sneak Sammy into the park.”_ _ _

___Dean peeked his head outside the ride to check for any security guards. There were none, so he motioned for Cas to come follow him._ _ _

___“Dean,” Cas whispered, “We still haven’t figured out how to get past the security system.”_ _ _

___“Crap.”_ _ _

___“And we don’t even know where it is.”_ _ _

___“We’re technically on the second level, since there’s a whole level beneath us for the works and stuff. It’s probably down there,” Dean said._ _ _

___“Here this way,” Dean said, pulling Cas by the hand in the direction of a closed gate that said:  
“DO NOT ENTER. Cast Members ONLY”_ _ _

___They ran down the narrow passageway and down the steps that led to a door. Dean easily picked the lock. When they opened the door, inside was a new level beneath the park, where all the storage was for the park and where the cast members went when they were on break._ _ _

___“Wow, it’s like looking behind the curtain and seeing how the Wizard really works.”_ _ _

___“Oh, I get it, just like when Dorthy peeked behind the curtain and saw the Wizard for who he really was in The Wizard of Oz.”_ _ _

___“Exactly. Now, there’s gotta be a computer system around here somewhere.”_ _ _

___Dean and Cas searched around looking for a computer or some kind of security system._ _ _

___“Dean, I got it,” Cas said._ _ _

___“Alright, now how are we gonna break into it.”_ _ _

___“HEY! What are you two doing?” A man said, seeing Dean and Cas typing away at the computer, clearly not supposed to be there._ _ _

___More workers and security started appearing._ _ _

___“Dean, you keep working on the computer, I got this,” Cas said._ _ _

___“You sure?” Dean asked._ _ _

___“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Cas said, and ran off towards the security guards and other employees who had come down, and began taking them down one by one._ _ _

___Meanwhile Dean was furiously working on the computer trying to find a way to disable the security system, when he noticed Cas was suddenly next to him again._ _ _

___“Cas what are you-“ Dean turned and noticed that all the employees and security staff that had been knocked out and were passed out on the floor, “Wow, Cas, that’s impressive,” Dean said with a little smile on his face, very much impressed with Cas’ fighting abilities._ _ _

___“Dean, I led heavenly armies of angels against demons, I can very easily handle a few over-glorified and overweight security guards,” Cas sassed, “So, have you finally figured out how to take down the alarms?”_ _ _

___“Uh, almost,” Dean hit a few more buttons on the computer, “Got it. We should be good for a while.”_ _ _

___“Good job, Dean.”_ _ _

___“Thanks, Cas. Y’know we make a great team, you should come on hunts more often.”_ _ _

___“I’d like that, Dean,” Cas smiled._ _ _

___Dean smiled back, and he locked eyes with Cas for a few moments, looking at him proudly, still impressed with how quickly he handled the security staff. Cas looked equally proud at Dean, after he hacked the computer._ _ _

___“Okay, time to text Sam and tell him he can come in and bring the family, and to watch out for the few security staff that may be here still. I’ll tell him to meet us at the ride.”_ _ _

___Dean and Cas walked over to the ride and waited for Sam. Since the exterior of the ride was an actual house made to look like a haunted mansion, Dean and Cas stood on the porch of the house, waiting. Dean didn’t mind waiting. It was a warm, beautiful night in Florida. The moonlight was shining down on them, lighting up both their faces. Cas was glowing in the moonlight. Dean looked over at Cas, and wanted nothing more than to just forget about the hunt and make out with Cas and go back to their hotel room. Cas noticed Dean staring at him and locked eyes with him. They were suddenly only a few inches apart and could feel the other’s breath on their faces. _This is it_ Dean thought. He was about to close the gap between them, when-_ _ _

___“Hey, guys, we’re here,” Sam said, jolting them out of their little staring game they’d been in._ _ _

___Dean abruptly cleared his throat and immediately back away from Cas, “Hey, Sammy. We’ve just been here waiting for you. Y’know, just uh, hanging out. Chillin’,” Dean said awkwardly, trying to make sure Sam didn’t suspect anything._ _ _

___“Uh, okay, Dean,” Sam said, not believing Dean’s little act, knowing exactly what his brother and Cas were probably going to do, had he not come with the family. Admittedly, he felt a little bad having to interrupt them._ _ _

___“So, what happens now?” the mom asked._ _ _

___“Well, now we have to go in the ride and hopefully we’ll see your daughter. And you can say goodbye to her and her spirit will move on,” Sam explained._ _ _

___“Oh, I brought this,” the mom said, bringing out a Buzz Lightyear action figure out of her backpack. “Sam said to bring something that meant a lot to her. Her favorite Disney character was Buzz Lightyear, and she loved this toy. She played with it so much. She brought it with her everywhere, especially to every Disney vacation,” the mom started to tear up a bit._ _ _

___“We’re so sorry for your loss. I can’t imagine the pain of losing a child, but hopefully, we can provide you with some closure here,” Cas said._ _ _

___“C’mon, let’s go inside,” Sam said._ _ _

___“I can’t believe we’re going to see Amelia again,” Alex, Amelia’s younger brother, said, as they all began to walk inside._ _ _

___“C’mon buddy, why don’t you come with me?” Dean said, taking the little boy by the hand, and walked with him._ _ _

___“Her passing has been the hardest on Alex. He was very close with his older sister, and she’s left a big hole in his life. We really wanted to make sure that our kids were close with each other, and those two really were best friends,” the mom explained to Sam, as Dean and Cas walked ahead with the little boy._ _ _

___Once they were all inside, Dean and Sam started to look for a way to start the ride. They were looking at the control center of the ride, where the ride operator would stand, and started to press buttons, seeing if they could start the ride that way._ _ _

___“I got this,” Cas said._ _ _

___Cas put a hand on the stand with the controls, and used his Grace to start the ride. The lights flicked on and all the little buggie-shaped ride cars started to move as the ride started up._ _ _

___“Wow, Cas. I didn’t know you could do that,” Sam said in awe._ _ _

___“Oh my God,” the mom said, jaw dropping, “how did you do that?”_ _ _

___“Well, uh, he’s an angel. He has cool powers,” Dean said, proudly._ _ _

___“Oh,” was all the mom could manage._ _ _

___“Yeah, uh, it’s a lot to take in,” Sam said._ _ _

___“Okay, so here’s the plan. Cas and I will go in one cart with Amelia’s mom and brother, and Sam will go in the one behind us with Amelia’s dad.”_ _ _

___Before they loaded into the ride, Dean grabbed the fire extinguisher and brought it with him._ _ _

___“Okay everyone, keep your eyes peeled for Amelia, and let one of us know, if you see her,” Sam said._ _ _

___For half the ride, everyone sat in silence. Everyone was too busy looking for Amelia to say anything._ _ _

___“Mommy, look!” Amelia’s younger brother said, “Look there she is! It’s Amelia!”_ _ _

___Everyone turned and saw Amelia’s ghost._ _ _

___“Oh my God. It’s her. It’s actually her,” Amelia’s mom whispered, tears welling up in her eyes._ _ _

___“Cas, can you stop the ride?”_ _ _

___Cas stood up and jumped out of the ride cart and used his Grace and angelic strength to stop the ride, giving the family time to talk to their deceased daughter._ _ _

___“Amelia, honey, it’s us,” the mom said, trying to get her ghostdaughter’s attention._ _ _

___“Hi, Mommy! I miss you,” the little girl said._ _ _

___“We miss you too, honey. So much.”_ _ _

___“Come home with us. We can play videos games together again,” Amelia’s younger brother told her._ _ _

___“I want to come home with you, Alex. But I don’t think I can. I love you, buddy.”_ _ _

___“I love you, too.”_ _ _

___“Sweetie, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry we couldn’t save you. I’m so sorry.”_ _ _

___“It’s okay, Mommy. I’m not mad. I just miss you guys. It’s so lonely here. And I didn’t get to say goodbye to you guys. And I just miss you.”_ _ _

___“We just feel so guilty,” Amelia’s dad jumped in._ _ _

___“Don’t feel guilty, Daddy. I just want you all to be happy.”_ _ _

___Amelia’s ghost gave a hug to each member of her family. The longest hug was the one she gave to her brother._ _ _

___“We love you, so much, Amelia. We’ll never forget you,” the mom said to Amelia, before turning to Dean with tears streaming down her face, “Okay we’re ready now.”_ _ _

___“Hand me her toy you brought.”_ _ _

___“What do you want with it?”_ _ _

___“We have to burn it. Her soul is probably attached to the toy, so by burning it, her soul can finally move on, and be at peace. She’ll be happy.”_ _ _

___The mom shakily handed Dean the toy. Dean pulled the lighter out of his pocket and threw it at the toy. Once the toy had burned, Dean used the fire extinguisher to put out the fire. Amelia’s ghost flickered away and her soul was finally able to enter Heaven. Her whole family started crying. Dean hugged her younger brother, Cas hugged her mom, and Sam hugged her dad._ _ _

___Many tears later, it was time for them all to leave. Dean and Cas decided to walk back to their hotel since it was close enough, and there wouldn’t be enough room in the Impala for all of them. Before Sam left to take the family back to their hotel, the family thanked them all again, for helping their daughter and allowing them to say one final goodbye._ _ _

___Dean and Cas waved goodbye to Sam and the family as the Impala drove off. Once they could no longer see the taillights of the Impala, Dean and Cas started their walk back to their hotel._ _ _

___“Y’know, Cas,” Dean started, ”we’ve been doing this job for so many years, and it doesn’t get any easier. It’s really hard, having to see so many families torn apart really hurts.”_ _ _

___“I know it does, Dean. Losing family is one of the hardest things to have to go through. I couldn’t imagine what I’d do if I lost you and Sam. But Dean, on this hunt, no one else died. You prevented Amelia’s spirit from going vengeful, helped her soul go to Heaven, and gave a family closure and a chance to say goodbye to one of their loved ones. You’re a good man, Dean,”_ _ _

___“Thanks, Cas. You know, you’re family to us. You’re our brother, and I wouldn’t want to have to live without you.”_ _ _

___“Thank you, Dean.”_ _ _

___“No problem, Cas,” Dean said, before turning his head around and stopping._ _ _

___“Dean? Everything okay?” Cas asked, turning around also trying to see what Dean was looking at._ _ _

___“Yeah, just thought someone was behind us, but I don’t see anyone.”_ _ _

___“I don’t see anyone either, Dean.”_ _ _

___“Yeah. Never mind. Let’s keep going.”_ _ _

___They spent the rest of the walk home just casually talking. When they got back to their room, they found Sam on his laptop waiting there._ _ _

___“Hey, have a nice walk?” Sam asked, when Dean and Cas entered their suite._ _ _

___“Yeah, it was great,” Dean said._ _ _

___“Good. Uh hey, Cas, can you uh grab us some coffee from the café in the lobby?”_ _ _

___“What? Too lazy to walk there, yourself?” Dean sassed Sam._ _ _

___“It’s no problem, Dean,” Cas said, and he walked out of their room._ _ _

___“Dude, seriously. He’s not our maid,” Dean said to Sam once he was gone._ _ _

___“I know. The coffee was just an excuse just to get him to leave.”_ _ _

___“Why?”_ _ _

___“Because I wanted to talk to you alone.”_ _ _

___“About what?”_ _ _

___“Well, when I arrived tonight with the family, I saw you and Cas together. It looked like something might finally happen between you two.”_ _ _

___“What? Nothing was happening between us, Sammy. Nothing,” Dean said defensively, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go help Cas with that coffee,” Dean headed towards the door._ _ _

___“Dean, no, get back here,” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him back, forcing him to face him, “Dean, I know how when you got scared on the ride earlier, you held Cas’ hand. Dean, you two have a special relationship. I know if I tried to do that with you, you’d punch me in the arm,“ Sam joked. “Look, Dean. It’s okay. I know you have feelings for Cas. I can see it every time you look at him. I don’t care who you love. As long as you’re happy, then I’m happy. We don’t get many good things in life, but you have a chance to have something good with Cas. Don’t waste that chance.”_ _ _

___Just then, Cas walked in with two cups of coffee. “Uh, here. I got the coffee you asked for, Sam,” Cas said, walking in the room._ _ _

___“Oh thanks, Cas,” Sam said._ _ _

___Cas handed a cup to each of them. There were a few moments of silence, just them drinking the coffee and Cas there with them, before Dean broke the silence._ _ _

___“Does anyone think that hunt went a little too easy? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that we helped the family and helped the girl’s soul move on, but it was so easy and simple. Like a little too simple.”_ _ _

___“Dean, aren’t you the one that said it was going to be an easy hunt? Stop trying to find an issue with everything. We had a simple hunt and that’s it. We can spend one more day here tomorrow just enjoying Disney, something you insisted we do, before we leave. Just relax.”_ _ _

___“Look, Sam, I’m all here for easy and simple; it’s just, when have things ever been simple and easy for us?”_ _ _

___“Dean, if another problem comes up, we’ll deal with it. Until then, let’s just enjoy this win.”_ _ _

___“Fine,” Dean stormed off into the other room of their suite to watch TV._ _ _

___Cas followed him in._ _ _

___“C’mon, Cas, let’s watch a movie,” Dean said, when he noticed Cas’ presence in the room._ _ _

___“Okay, Dean.”_ _ _

___Dean stripped out of his jeans and flannel, so he was only wearing grey boxers and a black t-shirt. Dean’s back was turned to Cas as he was shedding his extra layers, so Cas was free to let his eyes roam across Dean’s legs, ass, and back. When Dean turned back around, Cas quickly looked away, and blushed a little at the thought of Dean catching him checking him out._ _ _

___“Why don’t you take off a couple layers, too,” Dean suggested, “I mean you don’t have to wear all those layers when we’re just hanging out here.”_ _ _

___“Uh, okay,” Cas said, stripping off his jacket, coat, and tie, and then his pants too, since Dean also took off his._ _ _

___Dean and Cas climbed into the king-sized bed and turned on the TV. Dean should’ve been more concerned that he was sharing a bed, wearing only a shirt and boxers with his best friend who he was in love with, but he wasn’t. It just felt right. It wasn’t as weird as Dean thought it would be. He started to give what Sam said earlier a little thought. Maybe he should make a move on Cas. He almost did earlier today. Before he could ponder his relationship with Cas even more, Cas tapped his shoulder, because he’d been spacing out._ _ _

___“Okay, Cas, what should we watch?”_ _ _

___“I don’t have a preference. You pick, Dean.”_ _ _

___“Alright. What about Toy Story. That’s a classic movie. It’s great. It’s funny, and it has a cowboy in it.”_ _ _

___Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s love for cowboys._ _ _

___Dean pressed play on the movie and they started watching. The two of them watched all of the first and second Toy Story movies, and got half way through the second before Dean fell asleep. Cas didn’t know what to do, since Dean fell asleep with his head on Cas’ shoulder. Cas didn’t want to move and risk waking Dean up. So, Cas just laid there the whole night._ _ _

___Part of the way through the night, Dean shifted, and ended up wrapping his body around Cas and held on to him. Cas realized Dean was cuddling, and wondered what Dean would think if he were awake. Cas was enjoying the cuddling and still didn’t want to wake up Dean, so he just laid there, and enjoyed being close to Dean. Dean slept rather peacefully, which was surprising, given Cas knew he often experienced nightmares due to all the horrific things he’d experienced and was quite the angry sleeper. Cas lost track of time as he was staring at Dean’s pink lips and beautiful freckles. Cas wished he could just stay here with Dean forever and never leave the bed._ _ _

___Eventually, Dean woke up, and the first thing he noticed was someone in bed with him. He didn’t open his eyes, but he knew it was Cas he was cuddling. _Shit, I’m in bed with Cas_ Dean thought. Dean freaked out for a couple seconds, but as soon as his heart rate returned to normal, Dean realized, he really wasn’t all that freaked out. He got the best night’s sleep he’s had in a long time, and if he was being honest, he liked waking up cuddling with Cas. He’d thought about that so many times when he was alone in his room in the bunker. What it would be like to not wake up alone. To have Cas, his best friend, and the person he was completely in love with be the person he woke up to every day. Eventually, Dean realized he had to open his eyes and let Cas know he was awake, and sadly stop cuddling him._ _ _

___“Morning, sunshine,” Dean said, opening his eyes._ _ _

___“Good morning, Dean,” Cas replied._ _ _

___“You stayed here all night?” Dean asked._ _ _

___“Yes. You fell asleep on me and then wrapped your arms around me in the middle of the night. I didn’t want to move and risk waking you, so I stayed,” Cas only told Dean half the reason he stayed, thinking it probably wasn’t a good idea to tell Dean the other half._ _ _

___“Oh,” Dean blushed, knowing Cas knew he cuddled him._ _ _

___“It’s okay, Dean. I didn’t mind. It was actually rather pleasant, just being here with you,”_ _ _

___That made Dean blushed even more. Dean untangled himself from Cas and sat up in the bed._ _ _

___“Good Morning Dea- oh hey Cas,” Sam barged in, and was surprised to see both Dean and Cas in the room, sharing a bed together._ _ _

___“Hey, Sammy.”_ _ _

___“So, we’re spending one last day here in Disney before we head back home?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”_ _ _

___“Well, get dressed you two. I’ve been up for hours.”_ _ _

___“Man, even in Disney, you still can’t stop with the morning jog thing.”_ _ _

___“Excuse me for wanting to be healthy, Dean.”_ _ _

___“Whatever, bitch, just get out, so we can get dressed already.”_ _ _

___“Okay, jerk. Just hurt up,” Sam walked out of the room and closed the door behind him._ _ _

___“Ready for a day in Disney with no hunt to worry about? Just you and me and Sam just hanging out like a normal family?”_ _ _

___“I’d love that Dean, but I think we’re anything but normal.”_ _ _

___“Yeah that’s true,” Dean laughed, “But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, in the spirit of being like a normal, touristy family, how about you wear those Disney clothes we got you yesterday.”_ _ _

___Cas rolled his eyes in response._ _ _

___“Fine. But I think I look ridiculous wearing those mouse ears.”_ _ _

___“Oh, come on, Cas. You know you love them. That’s why you bought extra pairs yesterday.”_ _ _

___Cas didn’t say anything._ _ _

___“See. I told you. Now, get dressed, Cas. Big day ahead of us.”_ _ _

___About 20 minutes later, the three of them were ready to go. Sam was wearing a grey Mickey Mouse t-shirt, Dean was wearing a black Star Wars t-shirt, and Cas was wearing a yellow Winnie the Pooh t-shirt. All three of them were wearing their Mickey Mouse ears they’d bought. Dean and Sam threw their backpacks over their shoulders, and headed out the door of their hotel room. If you didn’t know them, they looked like three guys just having a fun vacation in Disney, and you’d never know that the night before they’d snuck into the park after hours to take care of a ghost._ _ _

___“So, where to now?” Dean asked._ _ _

___“I don’t have a preference,” Cas said._ _ _

___“How about EPCOT?” Sam suggested, “You guys got to explore the park, while _I_ was off doing stuff for the case, so I never got to really see it like you guys did,”_ _ _

___“Okay, so since Sam, is apparently still holding a bit of a grudge, let’s head over to EPCOT, so he’ll stop whining,” Dean said._ _ _

___“I’m not whining, jerk.”_ _ _

___“Yeah, you are, bitch.”_ _ _

___The three of them made it to EPCOT, and the first thing they did was head over to the World Showcase since Sam wanted to see that. As they were walking over, Dean overheard someone talking about how they were able to drink around the world and have drinks in every single country EPCOT had in the World Showcase, and Dean immediately wanted to do that. Sam wasn’t interested in that, so Dean got Cas to do it with him._ _ _

___They started in Mexico and worked their way through all the countries. At every country Dean and Cas would order a variety of drinks, while Sam would wonder the shops and learn a little bit about each of the countries. Dean and Cas started a drinking game. They ordered their drinks, took a picture in front of the big landmark in each country’s pavilion, and start drinking. Whoever finished their drink last in one country, had to buy the drinks in the next country. The first country was Mexico, so Dean and Cas ordered their drinks, and asked someone to take a picture of them as they held up their drinks in front of a pyramid._ _ _

___“Okay, Cas, last one to finish their drink has to buy the drinks in the next country. Ready?”_ _ _

___“Yes, Dean.”_ _ _

___“Okay, then. One. Two. Three. Drink!”_ _ _

___Dean and Cas both downed their drinks rather quickly, but in the end, Dean finished just a second before Cas._ _ _

___“Ha! I win!” Dean gloated._ _ _

___“You won this round, Dean. And we have many more rounds to go.”_ _ _

___“Well, let’s find Sam, so we can hit the next country, and continue our little game, then.”_ _ _

___They found Sam and dragged him out of the shop, and headed to the next country, which was Norway. Dean and Cas continued their game all in each of the countries they visited, taking pictures, and drinking. They reached the second to last country, which was the UK pavilion._ _ _

___“Okay, guys, why don’t you take a break from drinking and get something to eat. I’m starving,” Sam said._ _ _

___“We’ll eat in the next country. I heard they have a great steak place there, so we can eat there,” Dean said._ _ _

___“Fine,” Sam agreed._ _ _

___“Great, now take a picture of me and Cas with our drinks when he gets back from buying them.”_ _ _

___Sam rolled his eyes, and just then, Cas showed up with the drinks, and handed one to Dean._ _ _

___“Here, Sammy, get a picture of us,” Dean said handing Sam his phone._ _ _

___Sam took the picture and Dean and Cas immediately downed their drinks. Cas won this round, because Dean started to choke a little on his drink as it went down the wrong pipe. After Cas finished his drink, her turned to brag to Dean._ _ _

___“Look who’s the best now D- Dean are okay?” Cas stopped bragging, after he realized Dean was coughing on his drink._ _ _

___“Yeah, Cas. I’m fine. Good job, buddy.”_ _ _

___“Here, let’s get you some water, Dean,” Cas took Dean by the arm over to get some water._ _ _

___“Take care of him, Cas,’” Sam called out to Cas._ _ _

___Cas got Dean some water and Dean started drinking and he stopped coughing. They were about to head back over to Sam when out of nowhere, some woman started chanting in Latin and threw some red powder at them._ _ _

___Dean and Cas both started coughing and by the time the dust cleared, the woman was gone. The only thing they saw of her was her hair, which was red. Other than that, they had no idea what just happened or who it was._ _ _

___“What the Hell was that?” Dean asked._ _ _

___“I don’t know. But I’m going to say, nothing good,” Cas sassed._ _ _

___“Great. We were finally in the clear, we were finally able to just have a fun day at Disney, like a normal family, with not supernatural things to worry about, and this happens. I knew that hunt last night was too easy. It’s never this easy for us,” Dean was starting to get worked up and really pissed off._ _ _

___“Dean, it’s okay. Calm down. We’ll figure this out. Let’s just go back to Sam, and figure this out. Neither of us are dead or dying right now. And I feel okay, actually. How about you?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, I feel okay. Nothing hurts or is weird or feels bad,” Dean replied._ _ _

___“So, whatever it is can’t be that bad since we’re not dying and neither of us has turned into a frog. Well, yet, anyway,” Cas added._ _ _

___Dean smiled at Cas’ joke._ _ _

___“You’re right, Cas.”_ _ _

___“C’mon let’s go find, Sam, finish our game, and then worry about it.”_ _ _

___“I like that plan, besides, I think I can catch up to you. So far, you’ve won six and I’ve won five. I think I can win the next one and catch up,” Cas said, confidently._ _ _

___“Oh, really? We’ll see about that now,” Dean gave a cheeky grin back._ _ _

___“You’re on, Dean.”_ _ _

___Dean and Cas made their way back to Sam and headed to the final pavilion, which was Canada. Dean and Cas did their final drinking game, and Cas ending up winning that round.  
“Okay, so after all this, who won?” Sam asked, genuinely curious to see who was the better drink, his brother, who drank like a college frat boy, or an angel, who had the highest alcohol tolerance he’d ever seen._ _ _

___“Actually, it was a tie,” Dean said._ _ _

___“Really?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, look like we’re gonna have to find a way to break the tie. But, before we do, let’s eat. There’s a great steak place here and you both know how I feel about good steak.”_ _ _

___Both Sam and Cas rolled their eyes, before the three of them headed into the restaurant. The three of them were seated at a table looking at their menus. Cas wasn’t going to eat anything, but he looked at one anyway._ _ _

___“So, can I start you guys off with something to drink?” a waiter came and asked them._ _ _

___“Uh, just some water for all of us, thanks,” Sam said, not letting Dean have anymore alcohol for a while._ _ _

___“Okay, I’ll bring those out soon.”_ _ _

___Cas set his menu down for a minute and started to stare at Dean. He was wondering when Dean was going to tell Sam what happened to them, when they went to get Dean water. Dean felt Cas looking at him, so he turned and faced him. They shared a look, both knowing they had to tell Sam._ _ _

___“Guys, is everything okay?” Sam asked, sensing something weird between the two of them._ _ _

___“Well, uh actually,” Cas started, not knowing how to tell Sam, that he and Dean got hit by a spell and they had no idea what the effects of it were or who it was that cast it._ _ _

___“We got hit by a spell by a witch,” Dean said._ _ _

___“What? When?” Sam was concerned and shocked._ _ _

___“When me and Cas got a drink of water, out of nowhere this woman comes and hits us with this red dust and by the time the cloud cleared, she was gone. The only thing we saw was her red hair,”_ _ _

___“And when were you guys gonna tell me about this?” Sam said, angry they didn’t tell him right away._ _ _

___“Well, we wanted to finish the drinking game first,” Dean said._ _ _

___“Really, Dean?”_ _ _

___“Whatever, Sam. Look I told you last night’s hunt was too easy. When has it ever been that easy for us?”_ _ _

___“Okay, fine you were right. But that’s not the point right now. We need to figure out what’s going on with you. How do you both feel?”_ _ _

___“We actually both feel fine. I was actually starting to get worked up over it, but Cas calmed me down,” Dean replied._ _ _

___“I told him that since neither of us feels bad or feels like we’re dying and he hasn’t turned into a frog or something, the spell probably isn’t that bad. In fact, unless we start to feel something in a few hours, there’s a chance nothing will happen to us at all and whoever performed the spell, didn’t do it correctly,” Cas jumped in._ _ _

___“Okay, but I’m not letting either of you out of my sight. I want to make sure nothing happens to you guys.”_ _ _

___“Fine, but until we notice something majorly bad happening, can we just enjoy our meal and try to be a normal family here in Disney?” Dean pleaded, trying to just have somewhat of a normal time._ _ _

___“Okay,” Sam agreed._ _ _

___Just then the waiter came back and took their orders. Sam, Dean, and Cas just talked until their food came. When the food did come, Dean was too busy shoving his steak in his mouth to talk._ _ _

___When they left the restaurant, they all decided they should go back to their hotel room and do something about the spell that was cast on Dean and Cas._ _ _

___“Okay, so first thing, is we need to find out the spell. Do either of you remember any of the Latin that the witch used on you guys,”_ _ _

___“Yeah,” Dean answered._ _ _

___“Yes,” Cas, also answered._ _ _

___“Okay, great, so just write down what you remember, and we can translate it and see what the bunker’s lore has on it,” Sam suggested._ _ _

___“And maybe we can do something with some of the red dust still left on us, and see what that’s all about,” Dean added._ _ _

___Cas was already starting to write down the Latin he remembered from the spell, and Dean helped him by adding the Latin he remembered. All three of them knew Latin, so they very quickly translated it. Dean and Cas were on translating duty while Sam worked on cross-referencing the spell with what they had in the bunker’s library._ _ _

___“So, get this,” Sam started, “the spell is indeed in the bunker’s library, and it was often used by people to help get two people to fall in love.”_ _ _

___“Yeah, Sammy, we’re, uh, translating this spell now, and it’s definitely some kind of love spell voodoo. Does the lore say anything about how to cure the spell? Or the effects of the spell? Or what happens to us?”_ _ _

___“There isn’t much on the spell. But what it does say it’s can only be performed by a very powerful witch, and that if the spell isn’t reversed or the two people don’t do what the spell wants them to do, they’ll die,” Sam said, starting to get worried._ _ _

___“Oh, great. So, a love-ish spell and if we don’t do something, and we don’t even know what that is, we’ll die. Great. Just add dying by tonight at midnight and we’ll officially be in an actual Disney movie,” Dean said exasperated._ _ _

___“Uh, Dean,” Sam interrupted._ _ _

___“Yeah.”_ _ _

___“The last thing the lore mentions is you will die at midnight if it’s not reversed,” Sam said._ _ _

___“Oh, you gotta be freakin’ kidding me!” Dean yelled._ _ _

___“Oh, wait! It says here the people who had the spell cast on them can reverse it themselves,” Sam said._ _ _

___“How?” Dean asked._ _ _

___“I don’t know,” Sam said, defeated._ _ _

___“Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked, noticing Cas was looking closely at the powder._ _ _

___“This powder is very rare. One of the ingredients is angelic grace, and not just any angel’s grace. A cupid’s grace.”_ _ _

___“Wow, so this isn’t just any old love spell. This is some powerful stuff.”_ _ _

___“What kind of witch, would do this?”_ _ _

___“Wait, Cas, did that woman sound kind of Scottish to you?” Dean said, starting to put a few pieces together._ _ _

___“Yes, why?” Cas asked, “Oh.”_ _ _

___“Yeah. Rowena,” Dean said, “And last night, we thought someone was following us, but couldn’t find out who it was. What if it was her?”_ _ _

___“Okay, but why would she cast a love spell on us? What’s the purpose of that?” Cas asked._ _ _

___“I don’t know, but I’m gonna find her and make her take this spell off of us,” Dean said, and stormed out of their hotel room._ _ _

___Dean got in the Impala and floored it, heading straight to EPCOT, looking for Rowena. Dean knew exactly why Rowena did it. If she’d been following them, then she saw all the coupley things he and Cas had done while they were here. Not to mention all the things she saw when she was at the bunker with them. It’s not like she was a stranger to them. Dean wanted to tell Cas about his feelings eventually, but he wanted to do it on his own terms, not when some stupid spell forced him into it. He wanted to it when he was ready, and he didn’t know if that was right now._ _ _

___Dean pulled into the parking lot and ran for the entrance. He knew he couldn’t bring his gun with him, since he wouldn’t get past security with it, but he didn’t’ care. He had to get to Rowena, now, and he’d figure out the details when he got in. As soon as he was in the park, he made a mad dash for United Kingdom pavilion, figuring that’s where Rowena would be. He had only been running for a couple minutes when he had to stop. He felt so tired and winded. His head started to hurt, his legs felt heavy and tired, he couldn’t catch his breath, and he felt like he was about to vomit. Dean quickly made it into a bathroom stall and threw up in the toilet. Ten minutes later, when he finally felt like he wasn’t about to have his intestines come up next, he sat down on the floor, sweaty and clammy, and called Sam back._ _ _

___“Hey, Sammy,” Dean said weakly._ _ _

___“Dean? Are you okay?” Sam asked._ _ _

___“Yeah, Sammy, I’m fine.”_ _ _

___“You sure?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, Sam, it’s all good. So, what’s up?”_ _ _

___“Well, uh, Cas isn’t, uh, doing so good?”_ _ _

___“What?” Dean immediately stood up from the floor, and he fell over a bit and groaned, steadying himself using the door, “What’s wrong with him? Is he going to be okay?”_ _ _

___“I don’t know Dean? He’s sweaty and vomiting and just looks sick. I’ve never seen him look like this,” Sam sounded worried._ _ _

___“I’m on my way back now,” Dean said walking out of the bathroom, despite his legs shaking like crazy._ _ _

___“No, Dean, don’t you don’t sound so good yourself. Besides, from the looks of it, we’re gonna need to find Rowena sooner rather than later.”_ _ _

___“Okay, so what’s the plan?”_ _ _

___“Well, I hacked into the surveillance system and saw she left EPCOT and headed to Magic Kingdom. I’m gonna go there and bring Cas with me. Meet us there,” Sam said, before hanging up._ _ _

___Dean arrived at the entrance of Magic Kingdom. He noticed he was shivering, despite it being 75 degrees outside. He started to wonder what that was about, but he noticed Sam and Cas waiting for him and focused on that instead. Apparently, Cas had gotten cold, something that never happened to him as an angel, and he decided to change out of his t-shirt he’d been wearing earlier in the day and back into his usual tax-account outfit. Sam also brought an extra flannel for Dean, figuring he may be cold, too, since Cas was getting the chills. Dean put the flannel on and looked at his watch. It read eight o’clock PM. Four hours until the spell apparently killed them._ _ _

___“Okay, so what’s the plan, here, guys. It’s four hours to midnight, and we don’t have any idea where Rowena is in this huge place, nor do we even know how hard this spell is to reverse.”_ _ _

___“Dean, don’t worry, we’ll find the cure to the spell, I’m not gonna let either of you die. I’m gonna find Rowena, and force her to give up the spell to us.”_ _ _

___“How? We don’t even have a gun with witch-killing bullets?”_ _ _

___“Yeah, we do,” Sam said, and he opened his backpack a little, revealing a gun._ _ _

___“How’d you get that in here?”_ _ _

___“I used my Grace to trick the guard,” Cas said._ _ _

___“Sammy, you gotta find Rowena and find her fast.”_ _ _

___“Okay, you take care of each other,” Sam said, before running off, leaving Dean and Cas alone._ _ _

___“C’mon, Cas, let’s go find a place to sit down,” Dean said, holding Cas’ arm, and helping him walk to a place they could sit down._ _ _

___They chose a place at the front of the park. It was table at a restaurant that had a great view of the castle and the fireworks that would be happening later that night. Dean hated how romantic and cheesy it would’ve been, had they not had a four hour deadline to meet, but he also kinda wished it could’ve just been a cute romantic evening with Cas. The two of them, sitting and watching the fireworks. Okay, Dean was a sappy romantic at heart._ _ _

___Sam tracked down Rowena to the Be Our Guest restaurant. It took longer than he hoped it would’ve and now he was starting to get really low on time._ _ _

___“Oh, hey, Samuel,” Rowena said, casually sipping her wine, when she noticed Sam’s presence._ _ _

___“What the Hell did you to my brother and Cas?!” Sam said, not in the mood for her._ _ _

___“Sam, can we take this outside? Let’s not make a scene,” Rowena said, walking out the door, Sam following closely behind her._ _ _

___“Okay, Rowena, spill.”_ _ _

___“Well, as I’m sure you know, I cast a little spell and on your brother and that cutie pie of an angel.”_ _ _

___“Yeah, we got that. What I wanna know is why? And how do we reverse it?”_ _ _

___“Well, c’mon Sam, you’ve seen them, right? I just gave them a little push. That’s all.”_ _ _

___“That’s all? THAT’S ALL? Rowena, we looked up the spell, they only have a few hours left, until they die. How can you possibly say, that’s all?”_ _ _

___“Well, you Winchesters seem to work better under pressure.”_ _ _

___“Rowena, are you kidding me?”_ _ _

___“Reverse the spell. Now!”_ _ _

___“I can’t.”_ _ _

___Sam pulled out his gun and pointed it at her, “Wanna rethink that?” Sam asked, eyes glaring at the witch._ _ _

___“Sam, there is no reversal of this spell that I can perform.”_ _ _

___“You’re lying.”_ _ _

___“No, Sam, I’m not. With this spell, the only way to reverse it, is to have Dean and Cas tell each other how they really feel.”_ _ _

___“Rowena, why would you do that? You know that neither one of them is good with expressing their feelings.”_ _ _

___“Yes, I know stubbornness is also a Winchester family trait, but so is saving each other, so I have faith in your brother and the little angel. Now, would you like to join me and finish dinner?”_ _ _

___“No, you’re coming with me back to our room. There’s gotta be a cure somewhere, and you’re gonna help me find it.”_ _ _

___Meanwhile, Dean and Cas were talking and watching the fireworks as they waited for Sam to find Rowena. As they were talking, they both started to feel less and less sick._ _ _

___“Y’know, this isn’t what I imagined a trip to Disney would be like,” Dean said turning to Cas, after he and Cas had settled down in their chairs._ _ _

___“What did you imagine?” Cas asked, also facing Dean._ _ _

___“Well, when before Mom died, I remember hearing about someone in my pre-school class whose family had gone to Disney and how magical that was, and I immediately wanted to go with Sammy, and my parents. But then after Mom died,” Dean paused, “Dad went off the rails and well, the rest is history. But often growing up, we’d watch some of the Disney cartoons and I really love the Star Wars movies, and just thought all my life it would be a cool place to visit. Growing up, I heard so many stories from my classmates about their trips here and how amazing their vacations were, and I wanted that. I wanted to just have a normal vacation. I wanted to go away with my family, like a normal family, and do something that didn’t involving killing monster or something. Just something happy and normal, y’know. And I know our family isn’t normal, Cas, but you and Sam and Jack, you guys are my family. And you are our family Cas. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,”_ _ _

___“Thank you, Dean. I’m honored to be a part of your family.”_ _ _

___“Uh, hey, Cas.”_ _ _

___“Yes, Dean?”_ _ _

___“Have you noticed that for as long as we’ve been sitting here, we’re not feeling sick. I actually feel fine.”_ _ _

___“I do as well. However, it’s one hour until midnight, and according to the lore, we’re supposed to die in one hour, so why would we be feeling better?”_ _ _

___“Maybe the lore was wrong?” Dean suggested._ _ _

___“I don’t think so, Dean. We both translated the spell,” Cas said pulling the translations out of his trenchcoat pocket, “Dean, you and I both know it’s a spell designed to get two people who are in love to admit their feelings. The reason we started to feel sick is because you left, and now that we’re together, we feel okay again.”_ _ _

___Dean sighed, “Look, Cas this isn’t easy for me to say, but I think it’s high time we had this conversation. I love you, Cas. I’m completely in love with you. Any time I called you ‘brother’ or ‘buddy’ was just because I didn’t want to admit my feelings. The way I love you, is deeper than any love I’ve ever felt. It’s way different than the way I love Sam. Cas, when I lost you last year, that was the hardest thing I ever had to go through. I was a mess. It was like all the light had been sucked out of my life and replaced with darkness. That’s what you are to me, Cas. A light. A beacon of hope. You are always see the good in everyone and always want to help and do your best. You just want to save people and do good. I love that about you, Cas. The way you care so much about everything. You’ve given me a reason to keep going, even when I thought there was no hope left. I love you, Cas. I love you so much. And I guess the reason I never told you I was just too scared. I’ve never been good with feelings, Cas. I was worried that if you didn’t feel the same way, what would happen to our friendship? But, Cas, you need to know, that I love you. I have for a long time. I know it’s taken us ten years to get here, but after all you’ve done for us, helping us stop so many monsters, apocalypses, Lucifer, the Darkness, and all the other crazy things we’ve done, I’ve loved you through all of that, and there’s no one else I would’ve wanted to help us through that.”_ _ _

___“Oh, Dean. You know, when I first saw your soul in Hell, I knew you were special. You, and Sam, too, have taught me so much. You showed me there’s always a better way. Before I met you, I often had doubts about my orders in Heaven, but I ignored those doubts, and did whatever I was told; but after meeting you, I changed. You showed me I could do something different, and that I had a choice. You gave me the courage to fight back against my family, and do what I thought was right. You gave me another option and allowed me to help out in the way I wanted. The past ten years, have been the best ten years in all the millennia I’ve lived, Dean, because of you. And my love for you, is more than just the hunts we’ve shared. You’re incredibly brave, loyal, selfless, intelligent, and Dean, I love you, more than any creature on this planet.”_ _ _

___Dean and Cas just stared at each other, blue eyes into green. Dean knew exactly what to do next._ _ _

___“C’mon, Cas,” Dean stood up and pulled Cas up by the hand._ _ _

___“Where are we going?” Cas tilted his head._ _ _

___“I think I know just how to finish this,” Dean said._ _ _

___Dean led Cas out onto one of the sidewalks so they had an even better view of the fireworks._ _ _

___“Castiel, I love you,” Dean said turning to Cas._ _ _

___Dean pulled on Cas’ coat, and pulled Cas towards him. He leaned in and crashed his lips to Cas’, pouring ten years of love into that one kiss. Cas kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Dean, and pulled him even closer._ _ _

___When the broke the kiss, they both starting coughing, and a red glowing energy flowed out of the both of them and burst into the sky. Dean and Cas knew it was the powder from the spell that exploded in the sky, but the rest of the tourists just assumed it was part of the fireworks show._ _ _

___“So, Cas, how about a midnight stroll around the park?”_ _ _

___Meanwhile, Sam and Rowena, who had been trying to find a cure for the spell, noticed it was now midnight, and either Dean and Cas were okay, or they were too late._ _ _

___“Okay, it’s midnight,” Sam said, turning to Rowena._ _ _

___“Why are you looking at me?”_ _ _

___“Can’t you tell if the spell was reversed or not?”_ _ _

___“That’s not how spells work, Sam. Don’t they teach you hunters anything?”_ _ _

___“I’m gonna call Dean, and you better hope he and Cas are alive.”_ _ _

___Sam took out his phone and dialed Dean._ _ _

___“Heya, Sammy.”_ _ _

___“Dean,” Sam said relieved, “I’ve never been more excited to hear your voice. So, I guess you and Cas talked things out.”_ _ _

___“Yeah, we did,” Dean said and smiled at Cas._ _ _

___“That’s great, Dean. I’m happy for you guys. All I wanted was for you two to be happy.”  
“Thanks, Sammy.”_ _ _

___“Okay, stay right there, I’m coming,” Sam hung up the phone._ _ _

___“So, I take it they’re alive, then.”_ _ _

___“Yes, they are.”_ _ _

___“And, they’re dating?”_ _ _

___“Yes. Now, let’s go get them.”_ _ _

___Sam headed to meet them, but first he had to stop and buy them both a little gift._ _ _

___“Hey guys,” Sam said when he saw them._ _ _

___“Hey, Sammy,” Dean gave Sam a hug._ _ _

___“Hey, Sam,” Cas also gave Sam a hug._ _ _

___“So, I got you guys a little gift,” Sam said handing them a bag._ _ _

___Dean and Cas opened the bag and found two t-shirts. One that read _You’re the Minnie to my Mickey_ and the other read, _You’re the Mickey to my Minnie_._ _ _

___“So, you guys like em’?” Sam asked, giving them a bit of an evil grin._ _ _

___“You know what Sammy,” Dean said, throwing his arm around Cas, “Yeah, I do. Let’s go change, Cas.”_ _ _

___When they came back wearing their matching shirts Sam insisted they have their picture taken in front of the castle, all lit up at night._ _ _

___“Well, then, I think you should be thanking me,” Rowena said, once they finished taking pictures._ _ _

___“Thanking you?” Dean said._ _ _

___“Yes, had I not stepped in, it could’ve been another ten years, before you confessed your feelings. It looks like my work here is done.”_ _ _

___Dean considered that for a moment, “You know Rowena, you’re probably right.”_ _ _

___Rowena smiled, “C’mon, Sam, let’s give these love birds some alone time.”_ _ _

___“Don’t stay out too late” Sam said to Dean and Cas, “We have to drive back home tomorrow.”_ _ _

___Rowena and Sam both left Dean and Cas alone._ _ _

___“I’m ready for that midnight walk, Dean,” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s hand._ _ _

___Dean smiled at walked with Cas off into the park. Tomorrow they’d have to go home, back to their bunker, and deal with the craziness of the usual lives. But knowing Cas loved him, and they were in a relationship, suddenly that didn’t seem so bad._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing a fic longer than a few thousand words so I hope you like it. This is my first DCBB and I really hope to do it again because it was a lot of fun. I chose a Disney background because I'd like that to happen in an episode on the show, but since I doubt that will happen, I wrote this instead.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think!  
> Thank you so much to my amazing beta who is tennyo here on AO3 and Kaeos_Tennyo on Twitter!  
> I'm Beaniejedi33 on Twitter if you want to follow me there!  
> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
